Unfortunate
by asdeed
Summary: Billy's decision to stay on Aquitar is less voluntary than it seems.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Power Rangers. Obviously.

**Rating**: T

**Author's notes**: Thanks go to Panache for arm twisting me into writing something and helping with the good bits. Right then, off we go.

Prologue

She waits with barely concealed impatience until the connection is finally established and a large floating head appears on the screen. "CESTRIA, IS THAT YOU? THIS SIGNAL APPEARS VERY WEAK." With a quick nod she replies, "yes Zordon. Our communications have been compromised by our heavy use of the teleporters. Can you understand me? I have something I would like to talk to the Rangers about." She adjusts a few instruments to improve the signal as Zordon turns to get the Rangers attention.

Alpha and the Rangers appear on her screen, "Greetings Rangers. We wanted to let you know the Eternal Falls worked," as she says this he steps up beside her, "Billy is young again." She steps out of the cameras narrow field of view as Jason steps forward to express his relief, "All right Billy!" Kat follows quickly by asking him, "That's terrific, when are you coming home Billy?"

He watches them quietly for a moment before answering, "actually I'm ... I'm not. Guys, I've made a really important decision. I'll miss you all but I'm going to stay here on Aquitar with Cestria. I think I've finally found someone I can really relate to." Tommy doesn't even blink before he steps up to the globe and offers his congratulations and well wishes, followed quickly by the others.

After everyone in the power chamber offered tells him how happy they are for him and that they'll miss him he just continues to stand there until she finally pushes her way back into frame, "He's so happy, he's speechless." With that the team offer final farewells and the camera zooms out slightly so the Rangers can see both of them as he says, "All right, keep in touch, everybody. Bye!"

With that she reaches forward and shuts down the signal as planned, including a switch labeled 'holographic overlay'. She turns to her silent companion and screams, "YOU IDIOT! You couldn't remember to say 'THANK YOU' while they babbled their little guts out? Useless! As if the grainy images and distorted voices weren't suspicious enough!" Of course he just stands there passively as she rants which just pisses her off more. He doesn't even react as she jams her fist into his chest and tears out a handful of circuitry and wires and watches him flop lifelessly to the deck. "Still, they did fall for it. Good job drone."

Spinning around she picks out another mannequin like crewman sitting at a console. There are at least a dozen of the mechanical sitting at stations around the dimly lit bridge, annoying her with their lack of emotion. "You, drone, have the Aquitians detected us?" Without even looking back it replies in a monotone voice, "there are no signs of detection." With a pleased smile the woman stands up and stretches, "Good! Bring the engines on line and get us out of their star system, I'm going to go greet my guest."

Not waiting for a response she swishes out of the room and makes her way deeper into the starship. The rest of the ship is very much like the bridge, plain white construction with no deviation beyond the occasional computer screen. Even those are white, driving her to distraction. The only thing making the ship tolerable to her now was the dim lighting made everything appear gray, it would have to do until something better came along. She still muttered to herself after the stepping into the elevator, "stupid cheap starship."

Her irritation vanished as soon as she reached the holding cell though, she was eager to greet her guest. Inside the room was none other than William 'Billy' Cranston looking much the same as she remembered him, except he was now wearing off-white colors instead of his typical blue. Stopping just inside the door she greeted him with a gleeful smile, "Hello Billy, we're going to have ever so much fun." She truly enjoys the moment that recognition flashes in his eyes and he whispers her name, "Scorpina."

End prologue


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Katherine Hillard sighed with relief as she finally entered her apartment and dropped her heavy bag to the floor. Kicking her shoes off quickly she made her way over to the sofa and dropped down with none of the grace she'd so recently been showing in class. Giving herself a moment to relax she stretched out and got her aching feet off the ground. It was times like these she almost questioned her commitment to dance, but as always she recovered quickly and remembered what she'd been looking forward to all day.

Reaching behind her she grabbed the phone off the end table and hit number one on the speed dial, softly chewing her lower lip in anticipation as she waited for him to pick up. After the fourth ring the machine kicked in, which gave her a twinge of disappointment, so she left a message. "Hi Tommy, it's Kat. I'm sorry I was so late but class ran long again, I'll be in for the rest of the night so call me when you get back. Bye."

After hanging up she just lay there for a few minutes relaxing and wondering what Tommy had gotten up to. She was proud of him for pursuing a science degree but ever since they'd given up their Turbo powers they'd had less and less chance to be together, especially now they lived so far apart so she looked forward to these calls all week.

Groaning slightly in frustration she finally forced herself to get up and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. A bath was tempting but she suspected she'd just fall asleep in the tub, which definitely wouldn't improve the evening. After drying off and a quick change she made her way out to the kitchen to make some dinner, finally settling on a broiled chicken breast and steamed rice.

While waiting on her dinner she looked around her small apartment trying to decide how to spend her evening. It really was a tiny place, but the best she could find without having to borrow heavily from her parents. It wasn't much more than a single room with a kitchenette off to one corner, a bathroom the size of a walk in closet and her bedroom. Going out wasn't an option if she wanted a chance to talk to Tommy which left her with reading, television or the stereo. Settling on some music she went over to her CD tray and flipped through it until she came to the Miles Davis CD Tommy had sent her, 'just because.'

Smiling as the music filled her home she went back to the kitchen and finished preparing her meal then took it to the sofa and settled in to wait. It didn't take her long to finish eating, so she stretched out and relaxed, knowing the phone would wake her if she fell asleep. It didn't take long until she was lightly dozing away and was happily slipping into a deep sleep when she was startled by a soft sound, like a 'click.'

Fully awake now she jumped off the couch and looked to the door, which to her relief was still closed and locked. Quickly sweeping the rest of the room with a look there didn't seem to be anything out of place so she went over to the stereo, which was still running, "guess it was either you or my imagination." Starting to feel a little silly she turned the stereo off and looked around the room, she shrugged slightly and returned to the couch. Sitting down she picked up the tv remote and clicked it on. "Oh the glamor," she remarked to herself.

With the time difference she knew it was past midnight for Tommy and the chances of him calling back were getting slimmer by the minute but she refused to give up. Besides, she hadn't made any close friends here yet and had nothing better to do. She was watching some strange English show with what looked like giant pepper pots chasing around after people and screaming when the phone finally rang and she grabbed it almost desperately, "Tommy?"

Chuckling came from the other end of the line, "I guess it isn't too late to call you back then?"

Kat smiled when she heard his voice and clicked the tv off, "of course not, I'm glad you did. How are you?"

She could hear him getting comfortable as he replied, "I'm okay, unless you count missing you so much it hurts, but I guess you know that by now." She stretched out and smiled contentedly, "maybe, but I never get tired of hearing it. So how is everyone?"

Tommy smothered a yawn before beginning his 'weekly report' as he'd begun calling it. "Well Rocky and Jason are great. Rocky aced his midterms and seems to have a crush on that girl Alison I was telling you about from his study group, I'm trying to convince him to ask her out. Jason and Emily took off on a road trip, no idea where they're going or when they'll be back, lucky them."

Kat giggled at Tommy's wistful description of Jason's love life and asked in as innocent a tone as possible, "are you saying you'd like to run away together for a few weeks Mr Oliver?" She dropped into a fairly suggestive whisper right away, "I hope you aren't planning something ... indecent?"

She nearly broke down laughing at the extended pause from the other end of the line and audible gulp. Her smile was fixed quite naturally in place as she felt all the stress from the long week easing right out of her body, as it always did during these chats. "What's wrong Tommy, Cat got your tongue?"

"Amongst other things, yeah," he came back with right away and she could hear the suppressed laughter in his voice.

That did it for her and she broke down laughing She was wiping tears out of her eyes when a woman in strange armor appeared out of nowhere in her kitchen, smiling at Kat in a distinctly unsettling manner, "oh my ... who are you?"

She heard Tommy's voice over the phone, "who's there? Kat, what's going on?" But before she could say anything else the woman shot her. No warnings, no hesitation, just pulled the trigger on the odd looking gun in her left hand and fired a bolt of white energy into Kat's chest.

For a moment she was sure she was dead, then realized she could still hear Tommy calling to her through the phone wanting to know what was happening. She wasn't in any pain though, which she hoped was a good thing but panic was settling in as the intruder walked over and picked up the phone, "relax Tommy, your little girlfriend is just fine. Well, she will be as long as you behave yourself and do as your told."

Despite her years as a Ranger and all the evils she'd faced Kat couldn't help being terrified as she lay there helplessly, she couldn't even make herself blink. She might have lost it altogether if not for the look of irritation that came over the strange woman's face at whatever Tommy said to her, even if she couldn't hear him she felt his support and it helped her regain her focus.

After whatever Tommy said to make the woman sneer Kat watched her reply, "yes I'm sure we'd both enjoy that. Now listen, if you want your little pink power punk back you'll go dig up the Zeo crystal and wait to hear from me again. If you don't have it by the time I contact you, this time tomorrow night, I'll start sending you little gifts to encourage you. Don't be late!"

With that the woman hung up and turned to Kat, "gosh, I hope you don't have any plans for the next few days?" Kat started to regret having eaten anything as what felt like a lead weight settled in her stomach, then the woman grabbed her and they both vanished in a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's notes: Big thanks to Panache for help with the good bits on this chapter (the rest is all me!)**

Kat tried desperately to move as the strange woman dropped her on a small cot in a cell. The effort was in vain though, she couldn't even look around the room, it was almost as horrible as the time she'd been turned evil and was a prisoner in her own body. Not quite as bad, but it was close. Her abductor took a moment to fasten some cuffs to her wrists and ankles then stepped back to admire her handiwork and laughed. "Oh loosen up Katherine, you're such a stiff!" Still laughing she turned and left the cell. Or at least Kat assumed she had since she couldn't actually turn to see the door.

Desperation started to give way to anger as Kat lay there thinking about her situation. She didn't doubt for a second that Tommy would come for her, which was comforting, but in the meantime she was still in the hands of another insane space villain. 'It isn't fair,' she thought to herself. 'I'm not even a Ranger anymore, I'm studying ballet! Oh god, what about school? When I get out of here I'm gonna.'

Her mental tirade cut short as she heard the door open again and someone else walked in. She felt a cold metal object jab sharply against her ribs, then a shock ran through her body. As the electricity passed through her she began to feel rejuvenated. Still weak, but at least she could move. She blinked her eyes rapidly until the dryness had eased and she slowly turned to look at whoever had just released her from the paralysis.

Standing above her was a young man of average height wearing, of all things, jeans and a light blue t-shirt. Not the sort of thing she'd expect from space monsters. His complexion was fair and he was clearly in good shape. But what really grabbed her attention was his face, since she'd known it so well for several years. She just stared at the sandy haired young man for a moment, almost feeling as if she'd been paralyzed again, before whispering, "Billy?"

He just stood there staring at her and for a moment she started to think she was imagining things but he finally replied, in Billy's voice, "what?"

She shook her head slightly, trying to clear out the cobwebs and make some kind of sense out of a clearly insane universe. "No, you can't be him, he's on Aquitar. You can't be." Even to herself her tone sounded desperate, like she didn't want to believe what was right in front of her.

He hesitated a moment before answering, like he had to reconsider what he'd been about to say, "I can assure you it is me Katherine. Scorpina found me as I was leaving Aquitar to return to earth two years ago. She took me to a faraway world and helped me understand some things, but don't worry, once she's taken over the world you'll see it's all for the best."

Her mouth moved uselessly as she tried to form words, but her brain just couldn't send any. She was in shock as she stared at her former teammate, the person and the words coming out of his mouth seeming completely incompatible to her on a level so deep she just couldn't accept what he was saying.

As he stood watching her try to form words his face actually tightened up noticeably for a moment before he continued, "don't worry. I'm sure Tommy won't abandon you. After all, you're teammates." He was sneering as he finished the last comment and Kat finally snapped out of her shock.

"Billy, this isn't you, you're a good person. Our friend! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry we didn't come for you, but we didn't know. Please, you have to fight this!"

For a moment it seemed like he was thinking about it, she knew that look of deep concentration having seen it so many times in the Power Chamber or the Youth Center, or any of the myriad places the team spent time. It wasn't until that moment as it occurred to her just how well she knew him that she realized how much she'd missed the teams resident genius and the true horror of the situation really sunk in, the world got blurry as she felt the tears in her eyes. "Please Billy!"

Billy stepped back as the tears started then turned and walked rapidly towards the door, then stopped and looked back at her for a moment. "After two years, what makes you think I have any fight left?"

She just stared mutely as he turned his back on her and walked out of the cell then broke down sobbing as the sorrow overtook her.

* * *

Rocky DeSantos flailed out blindly as the irritating racket pulled him out of his dreamworld, which was already fading from memory but he was sure he'd enjoyed, and muttered "stupid alarm... shut up!" He managed to smack the object of his ire, which just made it worse that the noise hadn't stopped. Sitting up he looked around his room until his gaze settled on his phone. 

Reaching out he picked it up and spoke groggily into it, "do you have any idea what time it is?"

He jolted fully awake when Tommy's voice answered him, "Rocky, Kat's been kidnapped!"

"Tommy? Are you sure? Fill me in bro."

"We were just talking on the phone when Kat noticed something in her apartment, then I heard a blaster fire and Scorpina picked up the phone!"

"Scorpina? Rita's goon, what was she doing there?" While he was talking Rocky had jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest clothes at hand and started getting dressed. "Was Kat hurt?"

Tommy's voice was strained but in control as he answered, "She said it was just a stun gun and Kat would be fine, as long as I bring her the Zeo crystal."

Rocky actually tripped over his own feet he was so surprised by this latest in a string of surprises, "she wants the Zeo crystal? But why... no never mind that now, where are you? I'll come over."

"I'm just pulling up out front now," Rocky couldn't help being impressed with how quickly Tommy switched back into leader mode, especially with Kat in danger.

Hanging up the phone he ran outside quickly to find Tommy's jeep already waiting, so he jumped in. "Okay Tommy, let's go." When the jeep didn't move he looked over at his friend in concern to see him staring straight ahead and gripping the steering wheel so hard he was worried it might snap. "Tommy, you okay?"

Tommy just kept staring straight ahead, "Rocky, I don't know what to do. We can't just hand over the Zeo crystal to Scorpina... but it's Kat! I have to get her back!"

Rocky squeezed Tommy's shoulder, "we'll get her back Tommy, no matter what." As they sat in silence something clicked in his mind, "Tommy, let's head out to the command center, I think I have an idea!"

One look at the smile starting to spread on Rocky's face cheered the former Zeo leader out of his funk and he felt himself start to grin back and started the jeep towards their old base. "So what do you have in mind?" he asked as the jeep disappeared into the night.

* * *

Scorpina twirled around in her command chair when she heard the door opening to watch as Billy walked onto the bridge. He'd buried himself in that hand held computer of his again and was tapping away, appearing to pay little attention to his surroundings. She just smirked, "so did you enjoy your visit with your little friend?" 

He didn't bother to look at her, just walked over to an unmanned station and sat down. "It went fine, despite the unexpected delay. At least my equipment worked as intended."

Her eyes narrowed slightly at the subtle dig at her, as if she could have done anything about the delay, "everything worked out just fine, yes. I think she heard me sneaking in but the stealth field worked perfectly, she had no idea I was there. Of course I had to wait longer than expected for the rainbow ranger to call, I guess your 'intel' wasn't as perfect as you thought. It was boring as hell, we could've just sent a drone!" As she was talking she got up from her seat and sauntered over to lean on the back of his chair.

Billy continued tapping away at his computer, which she was certain he was doing just to annoy her. "He did call though, which is what matters. And we couldn't count on a drone to remember its damned lines, you know that. Anyway it's done now and you even managed to field test the stealth field and paralyzer for me. Obviously the paralyzer performed adequately as well?"

Scorpina couldn't hold back her laughter at her memory of Kat's frozen form watching her helplessly, "oh I'll say it did! She couldn't even blink!"

He looked up at her as she reveled in her cruelty, "and what happened to you reviving her before you left the cell? Christ, she could have choked on her own tongue, then where would we be?"

She stopped laughing and glanced down at him, feigning disinterest to cover her rapidly growing temper, "I didn't feel like it. Why should I have to listen to her irritating whining? It's bad enough listening to you."

He turned back to his computer and didn't respond to the jibe, as usual, "so the entire operation could have been ruined for a moment of spite. But you had a laugh, so it's alright. You're right, I should have sent a drone."

Narrowing her eyes angrily she grabbed him by the hair and hauled him up out of his seat for a moment, knowing it had to hurt him like hell even though he remained stubbornly silent and hissed in his ear, "manners Billy!"

Releasing him he dropped back into the chair and she watched as his hand started to move, obviously wanting to rub his aching head, before he managed to stop himself. But it was too late, she'd seen the reaction and a satisfied smile crossed her lips. "Anyway, the point is it DID work, so the only question is did she fall for the poor brainwashed Billy routine?"

She felt a surge of heat in the pit of her stomach as she watched the ice cold anger she'd oh so carefully nurtured in him for two long years settle over his face before he replied, "hook, line and sinker."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Tommy paced the room restlessly as he waited for Scorpina to make contact with him. Rocky sat on the small counter on the opposite side of the room from him while Adam and Tanya were perched on the little couch, which was the only actually seating in their seldom used break room.

Stopping suddenly and turning to Rocky, Tommy asked the blue Zeo ranger, "what time is it?"

Rocky just barely kept from rolling his eyes, he couldn't blame Tommy for being nervous, "three minutes until the deadline. Which makes it two minutes since the last time you asked me that and before you even go there, yes everything is ready. Try and relax."

Tommy resumed pacing, "I can't, there's too much riding on this."

Nobody could reply to that, they all knew their friends life was on the line, which was why they'd all agreed to gather here below the old command center. They were just happy Divatox hadn't gone after the Zeo crystal during her attack on the Turbo rangers, otherwise she might have destroyed the underground facility that was currently doing duty as their base of operations. It wasn't the power chamber, but it would do.

Tommy stopped again and started turning to Rocky when his phone started ringing. He flipped it open without a moment's hesitation, "I'm here."

He turned to his friends who were watching him and nodded to answer their silent question. "Yes Scorpina, I have it. Let's get this over with."

Everyone in the room winced in sympathy as they watched Tommy grinding his teeth, "fine. But if Kat has even one scratch on her I'll... " He cut off quickly and listened, "fifteen minutes. I'll be there." Without waiting for a reply he hung up the phone and faced the group, "she's meeting me in the park in fifteen minutes. Ready?"

Tanya stepped forward and started to hand him the duffel bag, then hesitated, "are you sure about this?"

Tommy's face was grim as he reached out and took the bag from Tanya, "no. But we're doing it anyway."

* * *

On the bridge of Scorpina's starship Billy paced nervously, unable to contain his agitation. "Let's go over it one more time." 

Scorpina was lounging quite comfortably in her chair and didn't even bother to turn towards him, "we've gone over it enough. Would you relax?"

He could swear he felt a nervous twitch developing, her casual attitude when it came to following a plan was driving him to distraction. "I'll relax after my plan comes to fruition." He stopped pacing and watched her spinning slowly in her chair, "now let's go over it again."

She sighed, "I know the damn plan human, stop worrying."

His eyes narrowed in anger, "I'll stop worrying when you convince me you're capable of following even the simplest of instructions. Your last improvisation very nearly derailed the entire operation, so LET'S GO OVER IT AGAIN!"

Her chair stopped spinning when he yelled the last few words at her and her head slowly turned to face him, then she gracefully rose from her chair and slinked towards him. He didn't make a move as she approached but a small voice in the back of his head was saying 'uh oh, might have overdone it that time'. Ordinarily he'd enjoy aggravating her, but he usually did so by staying calm, he'd learned early on she hated the sterile environment she'd put herself in and needled him because he was the only thing here capable of reacting to her. It drove her nuts when he stayed calm.

As she got closer she reached out and trailed a finger down his chest which only served to increase his nervousness, Scorpina playing coy was very bad. "Why Billy, you're upset, are you worried about your little friends?"

He stepped back like he'd been slapped, "what? Don't be ridiculous!" When she just smiled at his overly defensive answer he took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together.

'Why am I getting so worked up over this? They abandoned me, the hell with them,' he wondered to himself then pushed it aside. "This isn't about me, it's about you not sticking to the plan."

Her eyes rolled in irritation, "I'll follow your plan, anything to shut you up. Now, I have a call to make." A grin appeared on her face and she moved towards the communications station.

Billy shuddered slightly once she'd turned away, it always unsettled him to see just how much she enjoyed causing any kind of suffering. She was bouncing excitedly as she waited for the signal to connect with Tommy, it didn't take long.

She winked at Billy as her call was answered, he almost shuddered again, "I rather thought you would be Tommy dear, did you get my crystal?"

Billy felt the tension easing as Scorpina nodded, things were in motion at last. Scorpina actually giggled at whatever Tommy said to her, "same old Tommy, all business. No wonder little Kimmie ditched you, probably found someone with a personality." She leaned against the console casually and examined her nails, "I'll meet you in Angel Grove park to make the exchange. You bring the Zeo crystal and I'll bring your little kitty."

She let him speak for a moment then interrupted, "yeah yeah yeah, just be there in fifteen minutes and we'll make the swap." A moment later she held the communicator away from her and feigned shock, "he hung up on me! Was it something I said?"

He couldn't help it, sadistic bitch or not, he laughed. "It's probably all that homework, the pressure's getting to him."

She seemed to realize at the same time he did they were actually enjoying a moment together and stopped to look at the other warily, Billy spoke up first, "I'll get Kat and meet you at the teleporter. Remember the plan." Without waiting for a reply he turned and left the room. He shook his head slightly as the bridge door closed and whispered to himself, "awkward."

* * *

Katherine lay in her cell waiting for something to happen. At this point she'd even welcome a visit from Scorpina, anything to end the monotony. She'd gotten over her fear in the first few hours, cried herself out over Billy's situation hours ago and her anger had evaporated an hour or two after that. She was still upset and angry on some level, but it was secondary to her current boredom. 

Finally the door opened and Billy walked in, looking the same as she'd last seen him other than a slightly darker colored shirt. He stopped just inside the door and waited while two metallic crash test dummies walked over and unlocked her. "Billy, please listen to me, this isn't you. It's a spell, you can fight it, you're a good person!"

He never made eye contact with her, just spoke to the drones, "take her to the teleporter."

As they were hauling her past him she dug in her heels and reached out to grab his arm, his entire body went completely rigid at her touch, "It isn't too late Billy. Remember the good times, like our ski trip? Everyone together at the youth center, or Ernie's smoothies."

One of the drones shoved her then to get her moving and she stumbled, landing badly on her knee she couldn't help a quick yelp of pain. Before she could get to her feet she heard him snap, "get out of the way you idiots!" Then he was there in front of her, crouching down and looking her over quickly and thoroughly. It was the first genuine show of concern she'd seen from him and she felt something lighten inside, 'please let the real Billy wake up.'

He was still looking her over and probed her knee gently with his fingers. She winced slightly at the shooting pains the pressure caused but she'd had worse, it wouldn't stop getting out of this place as quickly as she could. "I'm sorry, they weren't supposed to hurt you but intelligence is not their greatest quality." A small smile found its way onto her face at that point, he sounded so much like his old self just then.

"It's fine, I can still walk," she found herself reassuring him. Quickly he stood up and offered her a hand up which she gratefully took, "thank you."

Neither of them moved for a moment, then Billy's hand jerked away from hers as if he'd been electrocuted. She almost wilted at the rejection but kept trying, "I just want to help you Billy."

"Then let's get this trade completed, that's all the help I need". He took her by the arm and started leading her way, the two drones following close behind.

It was a short trip to reach the teleporter where Scorpina was waiting impatiently. Kat glared at Scorpina as Billy handed her over, "you won't get away with this." It felt a little feeble, but she had to say something to defy the villain.

Scorpina just laughed at her, "that's what they all say blondie. Now let's go meet your boyfriend and get my crystal."

Kat just glared at Scorpina as she was dragged up onto the platform but looked across the room to Billy, standing there like a statue and felt something small and delicate inside break a little at his impassive stance. Before the teleporter zapped them away she cried out to him, "I won't abandon you here Billy, I promise!" Then there was a bright flash of light as they were teleported away.

As the light faded quickly she found herself in very familiar surroundings, Angel Grove park. 'It must be late though, if nobody is out here," she thought to herself. But then she did see someone and her heart rate increased slightly as she recognized her boyfriend. He called out to her as he approached, "don't worry Kat, everything is gonna be alright. Let her go Scorpina!"

Kat heard Scorpina snort with derision, "first you toss me the bag Oliver, then you can have the blonde back. Unless you'd like to trade up, I've heard you have a thing for brunettes."

Kat's head spun to look at Scorpina with disbelief, "you bitch!"

Before things could get any uglier Tommy interrupted the two women, "just let her go and I'll give you the bag. You know I'll keep my word."

"Hmmm, well you are supposed to be the good guy. Oh all right, here!" With that Kat was shoved roughly towards Tommy, who moved quickly to catch her and hug her tightly and she clung almost desperately in return.

On any other night it would be the perfect evening as far as she was concerned, snuggling with Tommy. Then he asked her, "are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Instantly her thoughts went back to the ship and their lost friend, she felt like she'd failed him by leaving him there and couldn't make herself speak, so she just shook her head in the negative.

Both of them tensed up when Scorpina's voice called out, "I'm so happy you're both enjoying yourselves, but aren't we forgetting something?"

Kat turned her head, thankful she hadn't started crying again at least, and glared daggers at Scorpina as Tommy replied, "a deal's a deal. Here." Then tossed the bag to her.

Scorpina smiled widely as she caught the bag, "why Tommy, you shouldn't have. Because now you're useless to me. Drone's!" As she barked out the order a half dozen of her cheap mechanical men appeared in a flash. "Attack!"

Kat looked up to Tommy's face, hoping against hope he had some idea of what to do in this situation. She felt the panic disappear as she saw he was smiling. Feeling his hand on her wrist she looked down in confusion to see he'd slipped the pink morpher into place. It was on the tip of her tongue to ask what good it would be without the Zeo crystal when he stepped back and called out, "ZEO RANGER FIVE, RED!"

A normal person would probably stand around in shock by this point, especially if they'd just been held in a small cell on board an orbiting starship for twenty four hours. Fortunately for Kat she was far from normal and she acted on instinct, summoning her own Zeo powers and turning to face off against the drone's as Rocky, Adam and Tanya also appeared in flashes of blue, green and yellow light respectively.

Of all the battles Kat had been in this was the easiest. It wasn't even a contest, the drone's were just pathetic as soldiers. At least compared to Power Rangers. With them defeated the group faced off against Scorpina herself, who just stood there with a look of disbelief on her face. "That's impossible! I have the Zeo crystal... no!" With that the psycho kidnapper opened up the bag she was carrying and pulled out a garden gnome. Kat felt a rush of glee as Scorpina screamed in rage.

Tommy took a step forward, "I never said the crystal was in the bag. Now get out of here and don't come back, if you know what's good for you!"

Kat tried desperately to get Tommy's attention before it was too late, they had to help Billy! But it was already too late as Scorpina retreated with a traditional, "you won't get away with this Rangers!"

As she slumped to the ground Tommy spun to her, "Kat! What's wrong, did you get hit?" She heard the concern in his voice and demorphed to smile weakly up at him and the others, all of whom were crowding around her now.

"I'm fine, but guys... she has Billy. What are we going to do?"

* * *

Billy's foot started tapping as he waited. After the drone's teleported down he started pacing nervously, wishing he'd thought to put some cameras in the park so he could watch what was happening. By the time Scorpina reappeared he was chewing his fingernails. He turned to her immediately as she stepped down from the platform, "well? How did it go?" 

Scorpina tossed him the lawn gnome which she'd held onto as she walked by, "like clockwork. I almost feel sorry for them."

He looked at the lawn ornament before tossing it aside and following her, "well don't get too cocky. Remember, that was the easy part, from here on things get really interesting!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

**Author's note/disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, this is fiction etc. There's an action scene in this chapter (no, the 'rescue' doesn't count as action), which is a first for me, so any critiques on it would be welcome. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, much appreciated. Now back to the story.**

* * *

Billy walked down the corridors of the starship with a spring in his step. He'd gotten his first good night's sleep in two years and was eagerly anticipating the days events. The Ranger's had 'rescued' Katherine as planned, after which Billy and Scorpina spent several hours listening in on the team as they decided what to do next, thanks to the bug he'd planted on Kat as he'd released her from the paralysis ray.

Once Kat had explained to everyone that Billy had been kidnapped and his message from Aquitar had been a fake, things had gotten interesting.

Predictably it was Tommy who'd kicked things off, "are you sure it was really Billy? Not another clone, or shapeshifter?"

Kat's reply was whistful, almost as if she wished Tommy were right, "I'm sure. Those were Billy's inventions, you can't just mimic genius and evil clone's are, well, evil. He didn't seem evil, just hurt and alone. It has to be a spell, Billy wouldn't help Scorpina!"

Adam was the voice of reason, "no one is suggesting that Kat. Okay, so she has Billy, what do we do?"

"We get him back, that's what!" Rocky's answer was short and to the point.

Tommy took control again then, "but how? We don't know where the ship is or how to find it, especially with the power chamber destroyed. And this isn't high school anymore, we can't sneak away for days at a time without someone noticing."

Kat almost jumped down his throat after he'd said that, "school? This is our friend we're talking about, we can't just give up on him because it's a little inconvenient!"

Tanya had jumped in quickly there, "nobody's saying that Kat. We'll get him back, somehow."

Billy and Scorpina had stopped listening then. He to get some much needed sleep and her to, well, he honestly preffered not to think about it. Everything was in motion now and there was no going back, which had been a great relief to him, hence his current well rested state.

Arriving on the bridge he was less than shocked to find Scorpina lounging in her command chair, obviously bored. Worse, she spun in the chair and gave him one of those feral grins that always sent a chill down his spine, which meant she wanted to play. He suppressed the shudder and walked into the room smiling, "is it safe to presume you are prepared for the day's activities?"

Her head tilted and she regarded him curiously. Typically he feigned nonchalance whenever he was around her, his good mood was something new. But today he didn't care what she thought, things were falling into place and even Scorpina could share in it. "I had expected you to be eager be eager to begin phase two, inflicting bodily harm being a passion of yours."

Finally it seemed to sink in that he was actually happy, or some approximation of the feeling, and her grin returned. "Are you kidding? No way will they be expecting an attack so soon, they'll never know what hit them. I'll have them begging for mercy by lunchtime."

Billy moved around the bridge and glanced at a few of the boards to insure all was in readiness, "it sounds stimulating. Just remember not to inflict any permanent damage."

Scorpina laughed, "oh come on Billy boy! It's a battle, things happen, who's going to miss one or two little Ranger's? You know they'll just find more."

Ordinarily he'd be getting angry at this point, she always tried to push the boundaries, but today it was fine. She looked a little put out that he was still smiling as he turned to her, "they won't have to find more, because you won't be killing anyone. Or maiming. Or even seriously harming. Because that's the deal, remember? You carry out the the plan, the way I designed it, and in return I build you a power staff so you can go play evil overlord somewhere. But you DO get to smack the Ranger's around, a lot, so cheer up and get to work."

It took a moment before she even moved and he almost started to worry, but then she just smirked and moved forward and leaned in so they were nose to nose, "you know, you're almost cute when your bossy." Then winked and headed for the door.

He went towards an empty work station, already set up for him and called after her, "I know."

She laughed her way off the bridge, the sound finally being cut off by the door closing.

Billy turned to his control board with a glint in his eye, "good morning Ranger's, it's time for your wake up call."

* * *

In a small apartment in London, Kat Hillard was trying to stay awake during class. Between her less than restful abduction and the ranger meeting which had gone into the early hours of the morning she hadn't had much chance to sleep, which made it even worse when she managed to get home and had to face a missed day from school. She'd bluffed her way through her mysterious disappearance but was making mistakes in class because of her exhaustion. So far she'd made do by sticking to the back and avoiding the instructor's gaze as much as possible. 

'At least we made some progress', she thought to herself as she pirouetted. They'd decided to set up some computers in the Zord bay and tie them into the base equipment. It wasn't the power chamber, but it would work. They hoped. She nearly stumbled thanks to her scattered focus but no one seemed to notice. 'That, or they just don't care,' she considered wryly. Being a hermit might finally be paying off.

The instructor called a break, for which Katherine would have been immensely grateful, except her communicator chose that moment to go off. She grabbed her things and headed for the door, tossing a quick, "sorry, won't be long," over her shoulder before finding a quiet spot to teleport. Tommy's point about school and commitments was starting to sink in.

With a pink flash she arrived in the Zord bay and looked around, apparently everyone had arrived before her and were clustered around the table where Tommy and Adam were setting up. She was a bit surprised to see a large flat panel television on the table instead of a simple computer monitor. Tanya noticed her puzzled look and grinned, "Rocky figured we should go all out if we have to spend a lot of time here."

Kat heard the worry behind Tanya's grin and tried to smile bravely back, the thought of spending a lot of time here wasn't a fun one. Partly because of the effect it was bound to have on her life, but more because she couldn't put the thought of Billy trapped in that horrible place out of her mind. Turning to the rest of the team she asked, "so, what's up?"

Tommy moved closer to her and took her hand, squeezing it warmly, "it seems Scorpina is trying to make good on her threat."

Adam, who was actually manning the computer, chimed in, "yeah. We've got some of the sensors working and they detected Scorpina and a pack of those drones of hers at the airport. She's threatening to infect air traffic control with a virus if we don't show up."

Rocky didn't even hesitate, "so what are we waiting for? Let's do it."

Everyone morphed and joined him, then zapped out of the base in five flashes of light.

* * *

Scorpina paced restlessly, 'where are those damned rangers?' She swore if they didn't show up soon, she'd start smacking people around. Before that thought could be acted on however the Power Rangers appeared in their usual bright flashes of light. 

With a bright smile she greeted, "if it isn't the technicolor tots! About time you brats arrived, now say hello to the drones!"

A quick gesture was all it took for the drone's to attack. She'd brought more of them this time to drag the battle out longer, but she knew the useless things didn't really stand a chance. Originally she'd forced Cranston to build some better minions for her, the Scorpinoids. Which was great until she found out first hand he'd designed them to be just as ruthless and conniving as she was herself, she couldn't trust the things.

Shrugging off the irritating memory she focused on the battle, such as it was. The pink and yellow brats had teamed up and were knocking her drone's down like ten pins. Blue boy was working overtime, wrecking her minions with a combination of feet, fists and blaster. He'd finished off a half dozen already.

The noise was starting to distract her and she looked around, realizing her former hostages were all running around screaming. Their panic actually cheered her up, 'I love these predictable creatures. Cranston was right, this is fun... maybe I won't hurt him later.'

Focusing back on the Rangers she saw Adam, 'oh Greenie, why couldn't you still be the froggie ranger?' She laughed at her own mental joke. It looked like he was trying to cover Tommy so the drone's couldn't get to him, "now what are you two up to?" she asked no one in particular and drew her sword.

As Tommy began his charge she hurled her sword at him boomerang style and knocked him on his ass. Advancing she caught her sword and mocked him, the sight of the Red Ranger sitting on his pride was too much for her, "oh Tommy, don't you ever learn?"

Tommy flipped back to his feet in and did one of his little poses, she didn't even try not to laugh, "I would've known better than to come back here if I were you Scorpina! Now let Billy go before I do something you'll really regret!"

Tapping her chin thoughtfully she replied, "let me think about that, hmmm, how about no! But here's someone just as good!"

Pointing her sword out in front of her another drone appeared in a flash of light. Only this one was larger and massively armored compared to the others and had what looked like vacuum tubes all over. "Say hello to the Power Drone, custom made by MY little friend Billy."

She just rolled her eyes as Tommy posed dramatically, "you won't get away with this Scorpina. HYAH!"

Scorpina watched in amusement as he rushed forward and tried a flying kick at the metal monster, but it came alive with a surge of electricity that sent him flying backwards. He landed painfully and the others quickly rallied around him, "I'm okay guys. Take out those drones and I'll see how the Power Drone likes the Zeo saber!"

The group all nodded, "right!" Then charged back into action as Tommy called forth the Zeo saber.

Power Drone stomped forward, "oh no, a knife. Whatever shall I do! Oh, here's a thought." The glass tubes started glowing brightly.

Tommy raised the saber over his head and gave another battle cry before he started charging the sarcastic robot, but he'd only gone a few steps when the Power Drone unleashed an even larger surge of electricity than the last time. Lightning bolts shot out from its arms and chest in a wide arc to the front and sent all the Rangers flying. Unfortunately it also blasted the rest of the drone's to scrap. "Oops?"

Scorpina just snorted in disgust at the robot, then leaned against the wall of the air traffic control tower and started checking her nails as she waited. It didn't take very long as the Zeo's regrouped and attacked as a team, failing spectacularly the first time as they were hit by another wave of lightning, followed by gales of mechanical laughter.

She looked up when she heard Tommy yell, "laugh at this!" They'd formed some kind of a super gun from their power weapons. Before the Power Drone could zap them again they fired, which blasted the heavy drone into scrap metal. 'Okay,' she mentally braced herself, 'I guess I'm on again.'

Posing defiantly she shook one fist at the Ranger's, "you haven't heard the last of me!"

Then she vanished in a burst of light and reappeared on her teleport platform. Stepping down she stretched and headed for the bridge, "see you tomorrow Ranger's."


	6. Chapter 5

_Author notes: I own nothing ranger related. _

_(I kinda posted in a rush, so yeah, there's probably some weird typo's. Enjoy!)_

**Chapter 5**

Scorpina stretched as she woke from a blissful sleep full of dreams of rangers and all the lovely ways she might haver her revenge upon them. Sighing contentedly she climbed out of the large bed which was the center piece of her private quarters, one of the only rooms onboard the ship which she'd spent any effort making liveable. After all the drone's didn't care and making Cranston sleep on a cot just amused her as making him suffer always did. A wistful sigh escaped her as she remembered the early days when she could really punish him but the incident with the Scorpinoids proved how counter productive that was. She'd just have to play his little game until she got what she wanted. Then and only then would she finish him off for good.

In the meantime she had to admit to herself he could be a fun playmate as torturing the Zeo rangers was truly proving to be an enjoyable passtime. Remembering that Cranston had promised her a new toy for todays fun and games put a distinct spring in her step as she headed for the bridge. Smiling to herself she started planning her days calendar ticking each point off on her fingers as she walked. "Noon listen in to the power pukes whine. One pm stop laughing while Cranston shows me my new toy. Three pm a little lunch. Three thirty attack Rocky in his dorm room and ruin everyone's day. Five pm... Hmm no I think I'll give them until six to overcome my fiendish plan and save Rocky and themselves. THEN I'll gloat over dinner."

Laughing at her own little joke she walked onto the bridge and headed straight for her command chair expecting Cranston to be sitting their as usual just to annoy her. When she realized he wasn't in fact in her chair but standing off to the side near a large monitor (not even acknowledging her entrance!) she frowned. Even from where she was standing she could see he'd tuned into an earth broadcast although she couldn't quite make out what it was. Against her own better judgement she made her way over to the monitor as well and peered over his shoulder, "just what's got you so distracted? I thought we had a tight schedule Mr 'Follow The Plan."

Cranston didn't even respond to her jibe which wiped the little smirk off her face. When she noticed his mouth hanging open and eyes completely glued to the screen in an expression of total stunned disbelief she started frowning and was surprised to find the slightest hint of worry creeping into her guts. Shaking her head she focused on the screen to figure out what was so captivating, it just looked like some footage of an old ranger battle to her.

What seemed to be a news broadcast from Angel Grove showed a battle escalating in the park between the Zeo's and some kind of Crocodile Monster in a smoking jacket and some minions. Just before she asked again what the big deal was; Angel Grove always had something about the rangers showing; it occurred to her she'd never seen the ugly batlike minions on the screen before. That plus the flashing 'live broadcast from Angel Grove park' finally clued her in that the ranger's were actually in the middle of a battle as they stood there gawking. It took her a few minutes to muster the ability to speak again and sum up what she was feeling in as few words as possible about the situation, "OH COME ON!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"OH COME ON!" was all Tommy could scream as the ugly brute his team had just beaten, apparently the 'Style Crocodile' got zapped by a beam of energy coming from the rennaisance faire chick in the black dress standing on a nearby picnic table.

Before they could call their zords and begin the secound round of the battle she had to posture a little, "you got lucky rangers! But the Dark Duchess shall win the day and earth will be added to my ever growing kingdom! MWAHAHAHA!" Then of course she vanished in a flash of light so she didn't accidentally get stepped on during the coming fracas.

Five extremely frustrated ranger's quickly called their zords.

"Zeo ranger one, pink."

"Zeo ranger two, yellow."

"Zeo ranger three, blue. Hey, if she's a Duchess, shouldn't she rule a Duchy?"

"Zeo ranger fou.. Duchy? Oy, green."

"Zeo ranger five, red! Let's just form the sword already guys."

It only took a few minutes to finish off the monster who's attacks seemed restricted lewd gestures. Before the Duchess could even warn them they hadn't seen the last of her they headed back for the base.

Once the zords were safely stowed again they all demorphed and made their way back to their makeshift command centre. Kat was the last to arrive having taken a few extra minutes to check the zords over for any damage feeling strangely guilty about risking Billy's zords when he wasn't there to look after them. She decided it was just the exhaustion catching up with her and dismissed the thought as she entered the room and happily slumped down on the little couch.

Apparently the others were feeling much the same as her about the days events so far. Kat herself was finally getting some sleep when her communicator went off again and she struggled out of bed expecting to face another petty attack by Scorpina only to find earth had been invaded by some new evil sorceress. It was beginning to seem like there had to be some kind of evil conquering villain school out there in deep space somewhere and attacking earth had been added to the curriculum or something. Feeling a dull throb start deep in her skull she groaned and started rubbing her eyes.

Tommy and the others must have noticed her distress because the conversation such as it was stopped and she felt him slide in next to her and give her knee a careful squeeze, "Kat? Are you alright?"

Laughter bubbled up out of her without conscious thought and she dropped her hands into her lap tiredly and just looked at him, "we've now got to fight off TWO invasions while trying to maintain our secret identities and not get kicked out of school for never bloody showing up. Honestly Tommy I've had better days." If she hadn't been so exhausted she'd have felt bad for snapping at him but she just didn't have the energy.

Apparently Tommy noticed though as took one of her hands gently, "I know, we all have. But at least the rest of us are in the right time zone. Look, you go home and get some rest okay? We can handle things here for a while."

Adam, Rocky and Tanya chimed in their agreement with the sentiment and Kat found herself surprisingly ready to accept. In the last three days she'd barely gotten six hours sleep so she managed a weary smile for them and as heartfelt a, "thanks guys," as she could manage before teleporting back to her apartment and crawling back into bed. Only then did she realize she'd been wearing her pajamas the entire time and muttered a few weak curses before drifting into oblivion.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Billy had finally snapped out of his shock when the battle had escalated and the Zeo zords had put in an appearance. He'd gone instantly from stunned disbelief to shocked outrage. Obviously the change of mood had caught Scorpina's notice since she turned a curious expression on him.

"Now what's the problem?"

Billy was nearly inarticulate with rage, "where does this trollop get off invading our planet?"

"Our planet eh?"

Scorpina's mocking tone would have been bad enough but having her trail a finger through his hair really caught Billy's attention and he shifted focus totally to her, "I'm quite certain you understood my meaning."

Billy's attempt at a cool tone hadn't had the effect he'd desired though as Scorpins folded her hands over his should and leaned her chin on them, pressing body up against him in a most disquieting manner as she said, "oh come on Billy boy. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it? OUR planet? Just think of the possibilities."

Before he could formulate a response his mind started gibbering, 'what's she doing? Is she.. oh god she is! She's nibbling my ear! This is wrong on so many levels, what do I .. huh, well that part isn't so bad.' Shaking his head slightly he stood his ground and glared at her, "knock it off! I'm not conquering earth, so just let it go."

One of Scorpina's hands drifted somewhere delicate which elicited a soft 'eep' from Billy as she continued in her best imitation of sultry, "you're loss big boy." Then of course she laughed as she spun away from him.

Now that he wasn't being smothered Billy took a deep steadying breath before trying to burst Scorpina's annoying bubble of happiness, "yes you're very amusing. Now what are we going to do about this self important Duchess and her interference with our plan?"

Planting herself in her central command chair Scorpina just shrugged and started examining her nails, "who cares? It isn't my plan. You're paying me to help you, which kinda makes this YOUR problem."

Striding over to the chair he leaned on the arm and whispered in her ear, "and YOU won't be compensated for your efforts until my plans have come to fruition which makes resolving this crisis a priority."

"What?"

Billy stood up straight and smiled, "the sooner we get rid of the Duchess the sooner you get paid."

Frowning at him now she asked, "so what do you suggest? Face facts Cranston, we aren't powerful enough to take on a full blown witch. No matter how irritating she is."

Pacing for a few minutes gave Billy the time he needed to organize his thoughts and properly assess the new situation. Obviously there would need to be some amendments made to the plan but it couldn't be helped. Attempting something overly subtle would take more time than he wanted to waste and would be far to risky considering the reliability of his current 'ally'. A direct assault against the new player on the scene was at best unwise. They needed an option which required a minimum investment of time and reduced the risks. At least the risk to himself, he could learn to live without Scorpina.

Stopping suddenly he turned to Scorpina who was visibly not anxious to hear the plan, "I believe I have determined the necessary course of action."

"Huh?"

"I have a plan."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kat was slowly pulled out a deep and restful sleep by the sound of her communicator once again belting out its distinctive tone. Laying there facing the wall she just waited a moment in the hopes she'd somehow imagined the noise and she didn't actually have to kill one of her teammates for waking her up again. Sadly the tone came again though and she began muttering death threats towards whoever was crazy enough to beep her. She was about to roll over to grab her communicator when her sleep addled brain registered the face her communicator was snugly on her wrist where it had been ever since she escaped Scorpina's clutches and a cold knot of fear started forming in her stomach.

Almost instantly the fear was brushed away by anger, someone with a communicator was in her bedroom! Ready to tear into whoever had invaded her privacy like this, no matter how well meaning they may have been (probably Tommy) Kat flipped over and sat up to start yelling. Once she saw who was sitting in the chair next to her bureau fiddling with his own communicator to keep making that annoying beeping she felt the wind go out of her sails. It was just one thing too many and her brain refused to process it in any meaningful way so she just uttered the obvious.

"Billy?"

"Hello Katherine. We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Angel Grove community college was abuzz with activity in the middle of the afternoon. Students ran to and fro between classes and the grounds were littered with students who were in study groups or just relaxing during their free time. If it were any other city the place would have been deserted due to the monster attack earlier that same day but here in Angel Grove it was just another day.

At one particular table in the shade of a large tree sat Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. They looked a little worse for wear in the old jeans and t-shirts that'd been gathering dust in their closets for over a year but being back in action had made them nostalgic for their old colors, blue and green respectively. Books were spread out across the table on a myriad of subjects but neither of them seemed very intent on studying at the moment.

Adam frowned as Rocky tore a page out of his notebook and crumpled it with a snarl. "What's wrong man, was the page turning evil?"

Glaring murderously at Adam's completely serious expression Rocky picked up the paper ball in question and chucked it at his face, "ha ha." Adam's expression remained stoic as the light weight missile bounced off his face and fell back to the table, making no attempt to avoid it whatsoever and the ridiculousness of the situation finally managed to drag a small smile onto Rocky's face, almost against his will. "I'm just... frustrated, you know?"

Adam's face expressed his curiosity clearly enough and glancing around quickly to insure no one was within earshot he continued, "the pressure's just starting to get to me, we were supposed to be done with all this and getting on with our lives. Now Billy's under an evil spell, Scorpina's back and attacking us just for the hell of it apparently and now we've got the Dark Duchess to?"

"Who rules a kingdom, not a Duchy."

"It was a valid point!"

"If you say so, now why do I get the feeling there's more to this?"

"I was supposed to go out on a date last night!"

Adam just stared at Rocky for a moment taking in the look of complete devastation that had settled over his face. His friend had never looked so defeated and alone so Adam reached across the table and patted him on the shoulder a couple of times before the bellows of laughter he'd been trying to hold in finally escaped. It was probably the exhaustion of a full course load plus defending the world that had him so giddy but knowing his best pal's breaking point was the villain's interfering with his love life simply demanded a belly laugh.

For his part Rocky managed to look offended at the humor Adam was finding in the situation and tried to object but all he could manage was a weak protest, "come on man, it was Sophie Chase. I was really looking forward to it."

Adam just buried his face in his hands to try to silence his giggle which he knew were starting to draw some attention, desperately Rocky tried once more to garner some kind of sympathy, "she's a cheerleader bro!"

For some reason that actually managed to stop Adam laughing and he finally looked up at Rocky with a serious expression, which almost sucked because Adam's laughter had snapped him out of his funk at the ridiculous situation. He'd had to admit to himself it was a pretty minor complaint in the scheme of things, even if she was a cheerleader. Something about Adam's incredulous look started bothering Rocky though and since an explanation didn't seem to be forthcoming he snapped, "what?"

Continuing to stare at him Adam asked, "why did you say that?"

Puzzled by his friends cryptic question and slightly schizo behavior he tried again, "say what?"

Just shaking his head slightly at Rocky's obliviousness Adam tried to explain, "you just admitted you have a thing for cheerleader's where any villain with a crystal ball, magic telescope or creepy eye beams could see and hear you. Do you not remember how this works?"

With a sinking feeling Rocky thought back to all the bizarre monsters the rangers had fought, most of which seemed to be designed based on issues the rangers themselves were currently dealing with and Rocky clicked in to what Adam was talking about, "we're gonna get attacked by a monster cheerleader aren't we?"

"Yep."

Both of them glanced around nervously for any sign of an attack then quickly started packing up, it was gonna be another fun day.

- - - - - 

As Billy lay on the floor of Kat's apartment with his arm twisted behind his back he had to admit to himself that he'd lost control of the situation at some point. Everything had been going perfectly until she woke up and attacked him. In his plan for the encounter there had been no attack, just a tense confrontation followed or led by an awkward emotional moment then he'd be on his way and wait for the rangers to agree to his plan. A blond Australian in her pajamas screaming loudly and attacking him, nope, not something he'd considered. Things were definitely awkward though since neither of them had said anything since she'd pinned him over a minute ago so he decided to proceed as best he was able. Clearing his throat he spoke first, "I just came to talk."

For her part Kat was a little embarrassed by the current situation but it was nothing compared to how angry she was. Even if she was desperate to save Billy from Scorpina she was tired of people making her feel powerless, especially in her own home, which is precisely how waking up with him sitting there so casually made her feel. But only for a moment. Once he'd tried speaking the floodgates had opened and her anger completely took over. She'd sprung across the room, hauled him out of the chair and pinned him to the floor before rational thought had a chance to assert its influence on her again. Having no intention of letting him get up just yet and not very comfortable in her current position she did the most logical thing. She sat on him.

"Oof!"

Kat snorted, "serves you right! I don't care how evil you are right now you don't just sneak into people's bedrooms while they're sleeping, now keep quiet while I call the others." Tapping her communicator she was disappointed to get nothing but static. "What did you do to my communicator?"

Billy attempted to shrug but managed nothing more than a slightly feeble wriggle. Kat might seem dainty at first but she was practically all muscle, which made her heavier than she looked. His years in captivity hadn't done much for Billy physically, which left him at her mercy for now. "I set up a localized electromagnetic disturbance which will inhibit any attempt at communication or teleportation within your apartment."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me to turn it off?"

"That would not be compatible with my current goals, no."

"Goals can change Billy." Reaching out tentatively she squeezed his shoulder, "deep down you know you aren't evil. I'm your friend, let me help you." He tried to pull away from her but their current positions made that impossible.

"Haven't we had this discussion already Katherine?"

Growling to herself in sheer frustration Kat stood up and walked out of the bedroom, "fine then, talk." Striding across her small living room she turned on one of her small table lamps then dropped down onto the sofa. Turning she glared at Billy as he cautiously made his way out of the bedroom, stopping to make sure she wasn't going to jump him again, she asked, "so what do you want to talk about?"

Billy paused nervously as he entered the room and took in the view of his scantily clad former team mate sitting there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction. It seemed he'd miscalculated Kat's reaction to his surprise visit completely. He'd believed she'd make some attempt to 'reach him' then quietly hear out his proposal and that would be that, instead he'd been attacked once already and she looked more than angry enough to do it again.

Disappointment churned in his guts, which was just making things harder, why on earth would he feel disappointed? Anger seemed natural, she'd abandoned him to Scorpina's less than tender mercies. Or satisfaction might make sense, he was the villain and she was treating him like one instead of trying to 'save him', as if she had any right! It wasn't until one of her sofa cushions smacked into him he realized how long he'd been standing there mulling things over, too confused to think straight. Somehow he needed to get his focus back, a few small surprises were no reason to get all flustered. Frowning he looked at her, "what was that for?"

Kat's fingers curled into a throttling gesture and Billy took a wary step back, "you've been making my life HELL Billy and you won't give a bloody inch! I've been kidnapped, spent days fighting monsters YOU built, you just woke me up from the first decent sleep I've gotten since this started and now you're just standing there staring off into space? I'm too tired for anymore games right now, say what you came here to say and get out!" She was almost screaming by the time she finished and Billy backpedaled until he smacked into the wall.

Mentally berating himself for letting the situation get so out of hand Billy tried to get hold of himself. 'Why can't I focus?' just kept running through his head over and over as he forced a phony sneer onto his face. "Fine by me. Scorpina sent me to offer a truce until this Dark Duchess situation is resolved. Once the witch has been adequately dealt with we can return to the status quo."

Crossing her arms protectively Kat somehow schooled her features into a relatively neutral expression, "I'll have to ask Tommy and the others, it's not my decision to make."

Finally things were falling into place the way Billy had planned and yet he didn't feel successful. In fact he felt horrible, and he'd had enough of it. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small device that looked like a pager and dropped it on the sofa, "let me know what you decide." Removing a pen from his pocket he clicked the button on it twice, first to remove the interference then to signal the ship. He didn't bother facing Kat as he vanished from the room.

Kat sat perfectly still for a minute until she was absolutely sure he was gone, not just turned invisible as Scorpina had done when she broke in during the kidnapping, then released the breath she was holding. Turning off the light again she went back to her room to pretend there was even the slightest chance she was getting to sleep after all that. Before she had much of a chance to torture herself about how she'd handled her latest Billy encounter her communicator beeped the familiar tune and she responded eagerly, anything to take her mind off things, "Kat here."

Tommy's very welcome voice came through the open channel, "sorry to wake you Kat, we have another monster situation here. The campus is being attacked by something called the Fearleader, it's... I can't even describe it."

Shaking her head Kat climbed off the bed and got ready to morph, "that's fine, I'll be right there."

- - - - - 

Once Kat was on the scene the battle became severely one sided. Although a giant zombie cheerleader was extremely disturbing she didn't really present much of a threat to the rangers in and of herself, but the longer the battle dragged on the greater the chance of innocent bystanders getting her. So one Megazord transformation and a sword slice later the battle was ended. After a quick scan to make sure nobody had been hurt the team returned to base.

As the team made their way to the command center slash rec room Kat caught Tommy by the elbow and held him back. Turning to her he took in her haggard expression and started to regret calling her into the battle, "sorry I dragged you out, you should head back home and get some rest."

Her face stayed grim as she replied, "Billy showed up at my apartment earlier."

Immediately Tommy switched to protector mode. Stepping closer he gripped her upper arms tightly and looked her over, "are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Tommy's brain was nearly overwhelmed with images of Billy sneaking into Kat's home and what he might have been up to, evil spell or no he'd happily tear into him right now if he got the chance.

Instead of answering immediately Kat's head drooped and she stared down towards her clenched hands, on top of everything else she was second guessing how she'd handled the situation with Billy earlier. On some level she'd hoped her anger might snap him out of it where talk and even pleading had failed, on another level she'd just been too angry and flustered to think straight. Deep down she felt certain he was still the friend she knew and missed, but she'd been tired and angry and things were just so damned complicated. Realizing that Tommy must be thinking the worst and getting ready to go hunt Billy down she looked up and managed a weak smile, "I'm fine Tommy, really."

Seeing the concern mixed with anger so plainly showing in his face she felt a warm surge of affection for her boyfriend, not that she actually needed protecting, but it was nice to know he cared. Reaching up she cupped his cheek and smiled tenderly, "I mean it, I'm fine." Giving him a quick peck to reassure him, which based on his grin succeeded she let her hands slide down to join his. "He just came to talk, honestly. Apparently Scorpina doesn't want to share with the Duchess and sent Billy to suggest a truce until she's dealt with. I just wanted to tell you first."

Squeezing her hands gently Tommy smiled, just glad she was okay and they had a few minutes alone. "Thanks Kat. I'm not sure if this is good news or bad news, we'd better go tell the others." Turning slightly he was surprised to meet resistance and looked back questioningly. As she pulled his lips down to meet hers he decided a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

- - - - - 

An electromagnetic resonator hurtled across the lab and hit the wall, the case shattering on impact and now worthless parts scattering around the workshop which was Billy's domain aboard Scorpina's space cruiser. Breathing heavily Billy stared at the spot where the offending instrument had hit the wall for a moment then smacked the table in front of him out of sheer frustration and headed for a cabinet across the room to find another one.

Yanking the cabinet open with much more force than was really necessary he grabbed the tool he needed then slammed the cabinet closed, cursing loudly when he heard the tools inside clatter loudly to the bottom of the cabinet thanks to the rough treatment. Running a hand through his hair he tried to calm down, he couldn't believe Kat had treated him like that. Even worse, he couldn't believe he'd felt hurt, he was evil for crying out loud! What was she supposed to do, give him a hug and bake up some cookies?

As ridiculous as the idea sounded he finally had to admit to himself that was exactly what he was hoping would happen and he could kick himself for it. After everything that had happened he'd actually still held out some hope, however much he tried denying it to himself, that if his friends just knew he was in trouble they'd do anything to save him. Like they'd done for Tommy, or Kat. Okay, so maybe he wasn't actually under a spell, but did they know that? No! Why, if he got the chance..

Before he could finish the though Scorpina breezed into the room with her usual flourish, as if it was totally natural for her to put in an appearance down here, "there you are Billy! So what has you so busy you couldn't come up to the bridge and help me monitor your little technicolor friends?"

Quickly trying to look busy as she leaned against the counter next to him he lifted the device he was working on, "I'm attempting to alter this field modulator so it might be used to remotely interface with various electronic devices in addition to its current uses generating interference." Based on the bored look Scorpina was giving him the bluff worked, not that he'd lied, but he'd finished the alterations a half hour ago. But it sounded better than, "I was brooding."

"Anyway Billy boy, the rangers talked about your little proposal. They called it a day before they made up their minds but I think we'll be hearing from good old Tommy in no time." Picking up a random tool off his worktable she eyed it suspiciously before tossing it aside in disgust, "how can you stand it down here?"

Billy didn't bother to look at her, "I like the privacy. Is there an actual reason for this visit?"

"Hmph, fine, actually I've been thinking."

It was the casual way she said that triggered the familiar sinking sensation in Billy's innards, a feeling he was far too familiar with, "oh?"

"Yes indeed little boy blue, I have. I've been doing some thinking about our current predicament with the Duchess and it seems to me I'm not getting paid for this additional risk." He could feel her standing there, looming over him, probably with a look of cold disdain. She always got that look when they talked business, it wasn't a subject she enjoyed. Unfortunately for him she seemed to determine to discuss it anyway.

Sighing he turned to face her, there was the look, "what risk? It's a simple plan, while Dark Duchess and whatever monster she cooks up next are busy with the rangers you sneak up on her while I plant some teleport inhibitors. Once they're active you attack her, no more Dark Duchess. Most of her power will be focused on her monster so the risk to you is minimal."

A sneer crossed her face, "you used to believe the rangers would come for you to, goes to show what your predictions are worth." Billy rocked back as if he'd been slapped but Scorpina carried on as if she hadn't noticed, "if you want me to take the risk you're just gonna have to make it worth my while."

"We have a deal."

Pacing now, but never taking her eyes off him she began rattling off points, "that's right. In exchange for bringing you to earth and harassing the rangers for you for a few weeks then letting them 'rescue' you can continue whatever little plan you have from the inside you build me a staff that'll give me more power like Rita or Zedd. Risking my neck against some random witch is extra and since you won't get what you want until she's gone you'd better come up with some incentive and quick." Stopping she just stared and waited.

Billy glared at her the best he could for a minute as he considered his options then finally rolled his eyes and hopped off the stool, "fine, have it your way." Heading to the back of the room he pulled a dustcover off of a tall machine that looked superficially like one of the drones but taller and better built, like a crash test dummy who worked out regularly and wore body armor. "This is a new model I've been working on. It's as agile as a human and about three times as strong, plus I've upgraded the programming so it isn't an imbecile like the regular drone's."

Coming closer to inspect her new toy Scorpina looked less than impressed, "a heavy drone, big deal."

Throwing a dirty look her way Billy reached out and opened the machine's chest panel, "it is far more than that. Any of the devices I've been developing can be plugged into this chamber here and the drone will be upgraded automatically with the device's ability. At this moment that includes the ability to paralyze its target, use a stealth field, discharge volleys of lightning or generate a suppression field. And they're smart enough to make use of the abilities."

Tapping her chin thoughtfully for a moment she paused as she realized what he's just said, "they?"

Still frowning Billy nodded, "correct. Currently there are three drone's which I am prepared to make operational, if that will suffice as payment for this side job?"

It took a few moments but a grin appeared on Scorpina's face, "my own warrior's eh? Fine, I'll do it." As she turned to him though the scornful look returned and she reached out with her armored hand and yanked him off his feet, "but you're paying in advance this time, got it? I want them on the bridge in an hour or I'm going to snap you in half!" Dropping him to the floor she wiped her hand on the dustcover like she'd touched something foul then gave him one more sneer and left.

Sitting there on the floor Billy felt something deep inside finally snap. He'd suffered nothing but abuse over the past two years, mental and physical. Once they reached earth he'd expected to be done with getting slapped around, instead Scorpina was starting to get physical again and he'd even been attacked by someone who was supposed to be trying to save him. Picking himself up carefully he brushed himself off then made his way back to his work bench and began sorting his tools. He'd suffered quite enough abuse for one lifetime, no more mister nice genius.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Let's go over this one more time."

Rocky groaned in frustration as Tommy called the group together to discuss 'the big plan' one last time. Frustrated because this was at least the third time he'd done it in the last hour. Once Tommy had told everyone about Scorpina's offer of a team up and what his plan was they'd gotten busy in the zord bay. They'd been working in there, between breaks to go over things one more time' for over six hours. "How many last times until we can eat Tommy?"

Everyone managed a grin as Rocky's point was emphasized by his stomach growling and Tommy adjourned the meeting to their improvised control room. Considering the room was little more than a lounge with some computers linked into the old bases electronics it had served remarkably well. Unlike the old power chamber this one had a microwave, Rocky for one would never trade back.

Adam placed some leftover chinese food in the microwave to heat it up then joined Tanya on the couch, nodding to Tommy to begin, taking Tanya's hand in his own so they could enjoy the moment together as much as much as possible.

Tommy's gaze took in each of this friends as he swept the room, settling last on Kat. He tried to hide how worried he felt as he took in her exhausted appearance, "I know we've gone over this already but just once more then we can all take a real break until the Duchess makes her move. We drop in fully morphed and keep her and whatever craziness she summons this time busy while Billy's setting up teleport inhibitors so she can't just escape. Once they're ready Scorpina jumps in and takes on the Duchess, Billy activates the inhibitors and we take down the Irony Golem or whatever it is. Then we capture Scorpina and make her release her hold on Billy, right?" 

There was a chorus of rights then the microwave beeped and Rocky lunged for the food, "oh thank god I'm starving."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Let's go over this one more time."

Scorpina didn't even notice as Billy rolled his eyes, she was the one risking her neck in this plan and was focused on it going smoothly. Her working with the blue brat was finally granting some rewards and she was about ready to ditch him if her new warriors worked out half as well as she claimed. She'd just make a small army and go conquer some other, less troublesome, world to gain the power she craved.

Shutting down the monitoring equipment he'd just used to listen in on the ranger's thanks to the micro-bugs he'd placed on Kat he swung his chair around to watch Scorpina pacing. "Fine, so we follow the plan just like we told the Ranger's right up to the point of you beating the Duchess. Then when they try to capture you the new warrior bots drop their invisibility screen and you kick some ranger ass. Okay?"

At this point Scorpina stopped to once again take in her new warriors. They looked identical standing there, three large high tech armored knights, strangely colored a deep bronze from head to toe. On the inside there was a major difference though, the first could project the light manipulating stealth field to hide himself and team from sight and was equipped with a paralysis beam. Her next warrior could jam all electronic signals and even remotely control electronic devices. Last but definitely not least in Scorpina's new arsenal was the bot equipped with the electro-beam, a device that let it generate and shoot bolts of lightning. If they performed well in combat, she'd be pleased as punch.

Billy noted the faraway look in her eyes as she gazed at the war-bots and scoffed, "oh please, get a room."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Let's go over this one more time."

A scaly gnome like critter heaved a weary sigh as his mistress the Dark Duchess once again held up two dresses.

"Do you prefer the dark purple or the black?" Finally noting the small creatures lack of response she remembered it had no vocal cords. Squinting at the little beast as she decided whether or not to destroy the thing she eventually tossed both dresses aside. "Oh who cares, this is boring, let's go attack the city again. Hey, how about a frog monster this time?" Since there was nobody with the ability to disagree she nodded triumphantly, "perfect, let's go!"

With that she vanished in a blur of darkness, at long last inciting the next battle.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Citizens of Angel Grove knew what to do when women dressed all in black appeared out of mid air and started cackling maniacally and they did it well. They ran.

Dark Duchess laughed even harder as people started fleeing, they were such good sports. Not one to hog the fun to herself she called down a pack of her lizard gnomes and waved grandiosely after the fleeing townsfolk, "go get them boys!"

As the short chubby lizard-men waddled off at high speed in all directions she looked around for her future monster, certain she had just the thing to beat those pesky power punks this time. A monster frog would be just the thing, it could jump better than any ranger and it'd be funny if he were wearing a top hat. With a wave of her staff an energy blast shot out to the lake and a human sized frog appeared, top hat and all, bounding forward to bow over hand. "At your thervith my lady!"

She hadn't planned on the lisp but she loved it, "you're perfect, now we just need the power pukes and this world will be mine! BWAHAHA."

From behind her came an annoyingly familiar voice, "we're already here Deedee, now why don't you make this easier on everyone and just give up?" Red ranger posed at the head of his team as she turned towards them.

"Fat chance Red, my froggy Prince Alarming will teach you a thing or two about how to deal with royalty. Go get em!"

With an elaborate bow that nearly left him hat-less the insipid amphibian warrior spun to attack the rangers to find all but the red ranger missing, run off to round up the lizard-men before they did any real damage.

Duchess nodded to herself happily as her latest monster immediately began making the ranger's leader overconfident by fumbling quickly and painfully into every strike he threw. It wouldn't be long before the red wonder got tired or over extended himself, then her monster would pounce she was sure.

Losing interest in the fight she turned from the sounds of her monster pleading for mercy just in time to see a woman in skimpy gold armor and three bronze robots appear. Confusedly she asked, "who the heck are you?"

Instantly the new arrival stepped forward and delivered a powerful right cross to Duchess chin sending her spiraling down to the ground in pain, "that's for sticking your nose in my business you, you, HAG!"

It started to occur to Duchess as she rubbed her sore chin that this planet might not be worth adding to her kingdom after all.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tommy grimaced inwardly as he blocked another feeble attempt by the frog monster to land a hit on him. He'd monitored the rest of his team as he let his fight drag on; they'd dealt with the lizardmen easily enough and were now circling the area. Until he got the signal from Billy that everything was in place he couldn't risk beating the thing and scaring off the Duchess, not to mention how it would interfere in his own plan.

It still didn't sit quite right with him to work with Scorpina or to make such a bold move against the Dark Duchess, aka Deedee, since the powers were supposed to be defensive in nature. Rocky had summed up the team's feelings on the issue as they talked things through though, "the sooner we stop the attacks and save Billy the better I'll sleep at night. Heck, I'll sleep period, that's good enough for me." Joking aside Rocky had made his point and Tommy had worked out his plans.

Easily slapping the creature into an elbow lock he surveyed the battlefield again, his team were on guard and Scorpina's team were dueling with the Duchess herself. So far it looked like the wicked witch was holding her own quite easily against her four attackers but Tommy could tell from experience that Scorpina was holding back, the tide would turn quickly once Billy made his move. "Come on Billy, let's get this over with."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

While the battle raged on the man of the hour was helping himself to a hot dog from the abandoned hot dog cart, smiling happily to himself as he squirted ketchup and mustard on the first earth food he'd had in years. Nearly salivating with anticipation he opened his mouth to dig in when his radio cracked to life and beeped at him three times. That was the prearranged signal he'd worked out with the war-bot he'd nicknamed Gizmo due to his ability to manipulate electronic devices.

Gazing longingly at his lunch he picked up the radio and broadcast on the frequency Scorpina and the ranger's were tuned to, "everything's set, we are go for launch." Smirking at the signal they were using to commence 'operation status quo' he broke out laughing as he pictured how everyone would react when they realized what he'd done.

Getting himself back under control he decided to hold off on eating until everything had gone to plan, it would be his own little celebration.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Rolling to the side Scorpina dodged another blast from the Dark Duchess then flipped gracefully back to her feet and faced the evil, if slightly dysfunctional, witch. "Oh come on, you aren't even trying!"

Predictably the witch screamed and rushed her, swinging her staff like a baseball bat. Easily avoiding the attack with a series of back-flips Scorpina turned to her war-bots, "well, what's the damn hold up?" Dragging on this fight even for the few brief minutes it had lasted was frustrating the skilled warrior and she was eager to kick the Dark Duchess ass from here to Alpha Centauri once her pet geek insured her target couldn't simply vanish into crazy air.

Dark Duchess screamed with rage and released a blast of dark magic in all directions. Scorpina and the war-bots were caught unprepared and sent reeling, even the rangers and her own frog monster were toppled by the burst. Before the irate world conqueror could follow up her successful strike Billy's voice came over everyone's radios, "everything's set, we are go for launch."

"Finally!" Scorpina whipped out her curved sword and fired off an energy blast at the Duchess who was still dazed from unleashing so much power.

Duchess was sent sailing by the blast but before she could hit the ground Volt; another of the war-bots; discharged his four barreled electro-beam at the witch, who hit the ground screaming in agony. Gasping for air the Dark Duchess watched as Scorpina got to her feet and came towards her, stroking that nasty sword of hers.

Scorpina smiled, "this is going to hurt you a LOT more than it will hurt me."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The seriously overrated frog monster wobbled unsteadily to his flippered feet as he tried to recover from his mistress attack, "oh my aching everything."

"Ahem," was coughed a few feet from him.

Rolling his bulbous eyes up he saw the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink rangers already on their feet with their blasters pointing his way. "Oh thit," were his last words before the Zeo's blasted him. As the explosion cleared all that was left was a small and extremely relieved frog, hopping for all he was worth back to the lake he never ever wanted to leave again.

+-+-+-+-+-+-

Backing away from the vicious looking Scorpina and her warriors Duchess looked around desperately for help only to find her minions had all vanished and the rangers were closing in behind her. She glared back at Scorpina with raw hatred, "next time we meet you'll be sorry, mark my words," then raised up her staff to open a portal back to the moon palace she'd appropriated.

Scorpina stopped in her tracks and watched mockingly, "is that so, are you going somewhere?"

With a sneer Duchess cast the transport spell, ready to jump through the portal that was about to appear. Any second now. Glancing upwards she saw the staff glowing with her shadowy power but the portal wasn't forming, squinting she focused her willpower and threw everything she had into the spell. "Work damn it!"

Tommy and the Zeo's started closing in, Rocky calling out to the witch, "just drop the staff and nobody else has to get hurt lady."

Scorpina laughed, "oh I disagree, I think some serious hurting is required. In fact I.. " She was cut off as something finally happened with Duchess staff, the energy concentrated at the tip then released ten bursts of energy outwards.

Even Scorpina and the ranger's watched in shock as the energy blasts each connected with a short post which had been sitting in a circle around the combatants, invisible until the energy hit them. As the ten posts started whining louder and louder the Duchess asked, "what's going on?"

Before anyone could answer the entire circle lit up with energy. When it vanished a moment later everything and everyone in the circle was gone.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A short ways away Billy sat on a park bench and watched the burst of dark magic launch into the sky and vanish. Leaping up onto the table he laughed madly and did a horrible jig, "LIFTOFF! Enjoy the trip ranger's, it's one way!" Still giggling madly he bit into the hot dog and groaned with delight as he savored each chew. "Revenge never tasted so good."

"Billy, what did you do?"

Every inch of Billy's body turned to ice as he turned at glacial speeds to see who'd just spoken to him, praying silently it was not who it sounded like, heck it was impossible! But as he completed his turn the impossible became possible, Katherine Hilliard was standing six feet behind him in her ninja outfit. And she didn't look happy.

"Oh crap."

_**Author's notes: forgot to do notes in the last chapter to apologize for the delay, whoops. But no worries, we're closing in on the ending now. Comments and criticisms are of course welcome and appreciated._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Oh crap."_

Staring down at his blonde former teammate Billy quickly evaluated his odds of escaping without some kind of beating. Kat had years of training with the best martial artists Billy had ever known, her lifetime of diving and dance training which left her exceedingly fit and of course the pink ninja powers. On his own list of assets he could include his not inconsiderable but forcibly neglected combat skills and a partially eaten hot dog.

In as sincere a manner as he could he asked her, "this isn't how it seems."

With an alert and extremely anxious expression Kat replied, "it looks like you tricked everyone and used the Dark Duchess to teleport everyone to another planet."

"Okay, so it is what it seems. Violence isn't the answer."

There was a pink blur then Billy found himself grasped by his collar by an angry australian power ranger. From what he remembered of Kat, and Billy still had excellent memory, this was her angry face. She yanked him up onto his tiptoes, "this isn't funny Billy, they're your friends!"

Despite his precarious situation Billy sneered. He might not have expected this development but he was over the shock already and Kat's reaction was predictable. Fortunately all she could do was smack him around a bit, in fact that small niggling thread of guilt that had been at the back of his mind was vanishing rapidly thanks to the bullying. "No Katherine, they're your friends. What are you going to do about it?"

Kat shook him slightly as she screamed with frustration, "dammit Billy! You're a GENIUS! Why can't I get through to you, we risked everything to save you."

Billy watched in shock as Kat let him go and stepped back, angry tears running down her face as she pleaded with him, "this hate filled monster isn't you. If it is this was all for nothing, so fine, if you really hate me that much here."

With that Kat tossed her blaster to him and he reflexively caught it. Reaching forward she gingerly took his hands in her own and lifted the blaster to point at her chest, which would be lethal at this range even with her ninja gear on. Billy blanched as he looked down to where their hands joined over the weapon's grip. Kat steadied for voice and continued, "if you're truly lost forever then just do it Billy. Prove how evil you are and enjoy your victory."

Looking in the eyes he asked, "why?"

Not bothering to hide her tears Kat answered softly, "because you are my friend. I'll save you or die trying."

For what seemed an eternity they stood frozen. Billy felt strangely disconnected from the surreal tableau and for the first time in a long time he could focus his thoughts. All the distractions around him: the chirping birds, barking dogs, stiff breeze ruffling Kat's hair in front of him, even the oddly contrasting textures of the blaster in his right hand and hotdog in his left; all were there but dismissed as simple distractions. Here he stood with a woman who was both a constant source of pain and one of his closest friends and he held the power of life or death.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and decided.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Thousands of light years away there was a dark flash of energy and where only moments ago there had been nothing but sand and rocks a group of strange figured stood. Five brightly colored warriors. One gold armored female warrior and three bronze robots. One seemingly young woman in dark robes. All nine figures collapsed to the ground as they appeared, groggy from the surprise trip.

First to recover was the dark robed woman who was by far the most accustomed to her own teleport spell. Staggering to her feet she gathered her robe and hissed at the group, "that's it. I've had it with you and your freaky planet, I'm out of here." With that and a rather crude gesture she vanished in another burst of shady light, distinctly smaller than the first, before any of the others could do more than blink in protest.

With the Dark Duchess gone only the two battling factions remained. On one side the power rangers got to their feet, Tommy quickly checking that everyone was there and steady on their feet. On the other side Scorpina and her three war-bots were also rising and Scorpina began to assess the situation. Even a cursory glance made it clear they weren't on earth anymore, she could see two moons in the sky. Doing a double take she stared at the moons for a moment, something about them disturbingly familiar.

Tommy stepped out in front of his team to face Scorpina, in his mind the priority was dealing with the immediate threat and they'd work the rest out later although below that professional layer that came with leading the team he was worrying about Katherine. "Alright Scorpina, just what the hell is going on?"

Scorpina barely noticed the red rangers question, let alone acknowledge it. With a sinking feeling she surveyed her surroundings, less than surprised to see a mountain a few miles away which had what her keen eyesight could tell were ruins of an old city. Even though she couldn't see it she knew the city contained one modern building which was little more than a holding cell, which sat next to a landing pad. An empty landing pad since her shuttles were all aboard her ship in earth orbit.

For centuries Scorpina's life had been fairly straightforward, she was either very happy because she was battling, angry because she'd lost a battle or bored because there nothing to fight with. Goldar had understood that and been a terrific partner, she hated the rangers for taking him away. She thought she could never hate anything that much as long as she lived. Apparently she was wrong, her hatred for the rangers was nothing compared to how she felt about Billy Cranston.

Suddenly she found her path blocked by the rangers, "you're not going anywhere without an explanation Scorpina!"

"What's to explain White Wonder? Little Billy Cranston tricked us, all of us. He didn't block teleportation, he redirected it."

It was the green ranger who was quick enough to ask the next question, "well where are we?"

"For all the good it'll do you, we're on Questiss five. A planet which has been deserted for nearly two hundred years, which is why it was so perfect when I needed somewhere to stash Billy boy. This must be his idea of irony, ha ha. Now I have things to do here, so GET THEM BOYS." Scorpina laughed menacingly as she sicced her robotic minions on the rangers.

For a moment the rangers took up defensive stances, then relaxed them as nothing happened. Irritated Scorpina looked over her shoulder to the three war-bots, "well go on, get rid of these pests."

Volt, self appointed leader of the war-bots, looked to his two near twins Gizmo and Spectrum before looking back to his so called mistress and shrugging. "Um, no?"

Staring in disbelief for a moment Scorpina was brought up short by a coppery taste in her mouth, she was clenching her teeth and had bitten the inside of her cheek. She'd been so angry she hadn't even noticed, "what do you mean, no?"

All three robots began slowly fading out under the stealth field that was Spectrum's specialty as Gizmo answered Scorpina, "we have conflicting orders from our creator. But don't worry, we'll be seeing you later. You to rangers." And then they were gone.

Taking an instinctive step back as the evil gold armored warrior spun on him Tommy noticed the veins pulsing at her temple as she screamed at him, "I HATE BILLY CRANSTON!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Billy released the breath he'd been holding as he opened his eyes and dropped the blaster, standing just a little taller as what felt like a huge weight lifted away. "I believe you have proven your point Katherine, I apologize for any disquiet my behavior may have induced."

Almost immediately he felt himself caught up in a tight hug, it could almost be described as desperate as the pink ranger indulged in the relief she felt at finally saving her old friend and so she wouldn't have to face how afraid she was he'd pull the trigger. She sniffled slightly as she spoke to him, "you did it Billy, you're you again! I knew you could break the spell."

Kat stepped back as she felt him stiffen up, "what's wrong? Is it the others, we'll find a way to get them back, I know we will."

Coughing hesitantly Billy answered, "that's not it, no. Ahem, the thing is, well." Looking anywhere but Katherine's face he stammered out, "I wasn't under any spell, Scorpina can't do magic."

A breathless second later Billy found himself laying on the grass with a sore jaw and looking up at an enraged Katherine Hilliard, advancing on him with murder in her eyes. "What do you MEAN there was no spell? How could you do something like this?"

Rubbing his sore jaw Billy sighed to himself, only in his world could this be seen to be going well.

_**Author's notes: A bit erratic but here it is, any comments/criticisms are welcome._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Rubbing his sore jaw Billy sighed to himself, only in his world could this be seen to be going well._

As the irate Aussie approached Billy maintained a carefully blank expression then lashed out suddenly with one foot and swept her off her feet. Kat was taken completely unawares by the maneuver and yelled in outrage as fell to the ground. She recovered quickly though and bounced agilely back to her feet only to see the blonde genius was one step ahead. While she fell he'd flipped upright and dashed back to what he probably thought was a safe distance.

Attempting not to sound desperate Billy shifted into a defensive crouch, "let's just calm down and talk about this Katherine before somebody, probably powerless me, gets hurt." He was already sporting a nasty shiner from where she'd smacked him before.

Glaring at him Kat took a fighting stance and powered down, "there, no more powers. Happy now?" Her question was followed up by a quick rush and several vicious kicks.

Surprising himself Billy managed to back flip out of the way then duck a few spin kicks at his head. "Frankly, no. Maybe if you stopped OOF!"

While speaking he'd caught one of Kat's jabs only to have her spin in against him and deliver a strong elbow to his ribs. Naturally he let go and staggered back, Kat grinning. She was just too exhausted, hurt and angry to think straight right now. "I'm sorry, did I break your concentration?"

While he might be out of practice he wasn't lacking in experience and Billy Cranston never forgot anything he learned. Talking with Kat in this state was useless and he'd be damned if he'd play punching bag now. So instead he held his ribs and doubled over like he was more seriously hurt than he really was until Kat stepped in either to help him or take advantage then spun on one ankle to deliver a powerful circle kick.

Unable to dodge the attack because she was so close Kat blocked it instead, quickly and easily. But that only kept her from being hurt, she still got knocked off her feet again. Sadly for Billy she just went with the momentum and rolled right back to her feet a few steps away. Her eyes shot daggers at him, "Is that all you've got?"

A straight up fight with Kat would not go well for him, he knew that. But then again she'd just helped him regain his senses and he had been tormenting her for the last two weeks, so fair was fair. "It appears we'll find out. Kiyah or something to that effect."

Stepping into range he threw an open hand strike which was quickly knocked aside and the true battle was on in earnest. Both combatants were well trained and experienced in hand to hand fighting and had spent years as Rangers. But Kat was still rigorously training and athletic which gave her a distinct advantage in how quickly she countered Billy's moves and launcher her own punishing hits. Billy however had endured years of abuse in one form or another at Scorpina's hands so he evaded easily and could take the punishment being delivered.

Which is what led to the two friends battling intensely back and forth through the park raining flurries of strikes and counter strikes at each other. Billy was taking the worst of it as Kat landed two or three hits for every one Billy managed to land somewhere.

Seeing an opening Billy threw a hard right only to have catch it with both hands, spin and toss him into the hotdog cart. Grunting in pain as he smashed into the metal wagon which toppled with him to the ground.

Startled by the crash Kat ran around the machine, not entirely sure if she wanted to make sure Billy was alright or to kick him while he was down. Peripheral vision caught the sailing pop can in time and she ducked to avoid the improvised projectile, giving Billy a moment to get to his feet and bolt for the trees.

"Get back here you, COWARD!" Kat screamed as she chased after him, ready to tackle the errant genius to the ground and pummel him.

Turning at the last possible second Billy spun to catch her and roll with the attack, tucking his legs up as he did then kicking as hard as he could to launch her. Kat was surprised for all of two seconds before she crashed, upside down, against a tree.

Wincing sympathetically as the Pink Ranger crashed headfirst to the ground Billy got up, shrugged off the pain of his many sprains and contusions and ran to check she was alright. She was lying face down but still moving weakly and groaning, so he took her by the shoulders and carefully rolled her over. "Oh god, Katherine are you," was as far as he got before he got an open hand smack across the face. "Guess that's a yes," he murmured through split and bloody lips.

Before he could get away she grabbed him by the collar of his, naturally, blue plaid shirt. "Am I WHAT Billy? Am I fine? No I am not fine, I am tired angry sore as hell and devastated by what you did to the others. About what you did to me. Dammit Billy, it's like you don't even care!"

"Don't you dare say that Katherine!" His words lashed right back at her before she could either break down or attack again as they lay there at the base of the tree, although who was trapping who was a toss up now. "I lost my damned mind, I admit it and I won't excuse it. But I snapped out of it when you gave me the gun because I care, I kept targeting you all this time because I care! I.. " It might have been the endorphins released by the fight, the intense emotions the scene was generating or possibly the concussion he was fairly sure he had but he stopped talking and just showed her how he felt lowering his face to hers and kissing her as passionately as he knew how.

Immediately Kat pushed him back, though she didn't let him go and stared at him in shock. Now she was exhausted from lack of sleep. Angry and worried about her friends. Relieved that Billy was back and there was a reason for what he'd done, although she was a bit terrified to find out how he'd lost his mind in the three years he'd spent in Scorpina's care. Plus now she was stunned by his sudden intimate move and confused because she wasn't pissed off about it. 'Only one option at a time like this', her poor battered mind told her and hauled him right back to try it again.

After a few heartbeats of rough lip-lock they both slowly started to relax into it, neither really sure who's tongue was the first to probe this new connection.

Twenty sweaty and surreal minutes later they still lay tangled there together, now on top of a pile of clothes instead of in them. Neither had said a word through the frantic session and simply lay there panting, not sure what to say.

Kat was the first to regain some of her wits, maybe because she hadn't taken any blows to the head and sat up to scan the park. Thankfully it was still abandoned, citizens here having the good sense to give the battles a few hours to play out.

Sighing wistfully she deliberately ignored all the warnings bells ringing in the back of her mind and lay back down, avoiding the darker bruises as she rested her head on Billy's chest. Obviously they needed to get the team back but before they did she just had to know what happened and knew if she didn't ask him now while his defenses were totally down he might never tell.

Contentedly Billy wrapped one arm around Kat's bare shoulders, his life was bizarre enough now he was ready to just embrace the good times when they showed up. Of course he couldn't be any more vulnerable than he was at the moment and wasn't surprised to feel Kat tense, ready to ask him something, so he offered instead. "What would you like to discuss?"

She didn't move, just breathed softly against him. "What happened to you?"

Wincing, even at a question he totally expected, reminded him how much everything hurt right now. But this was as good a place to begin making amends as any. "As you know I was taken two years ago on my way home from Aquitar. Scorpina beat me and attached a device that worked something like our sensory deprivation tanks. If she was displeased with me or wanted to give me, 'time to think', she would just turn me off. No sense of touch, taste, smell, hearing or sight. Just nothingness without end until your mind just, bent."

Just mentioning the device which had so totally shut down his senses made him shudder. "She would tell me what she wanted then leave me in that awful void to think about it for what always felt like forever. Or we'd argue about whether anyone would come for me, then into the void. In the real world it was hours or days usually, but I can never really describe what it was like."

As he fell silent Kat hugged him a little tighter to be supportive, giving him the time he needed to continue.

After a minute of contemplative silence Billy wiped his eyes and coughed, pretending to ignore how moist they were. "So yes, she applied that and other psychological tortures for two years. I did try to resist but something had to give, it just overwhelmed me I suppose. Scorpina was there and the Rangers weren't. A little Stockholm syndrome and dementia go a long way. I proposed an arrangement. Weapons, gadgets, robots. Whatever she wanted, so long as I got something I wanted."

"Once she realized my psyche was too twisted to punish that way anymore she agreed to the deal. She'd help me make everyone suffer for abandoning me and she'd get high tech toys to make powerful. Of course I was going to rig them to destroy her, because she wouldn't stop smacking me around and I just loathe her. But I genuinely believed it was worth it, which it wasn't. I couldn't hurt any of you because a part of me still hoped you'd be there for me, save me, which you did."

Smiling Kat lifted her head to face him, giving him another soft kiss. "Of course I did, I'd do anything for my friends."

A weak but genuine grin appeared on his face, "I commend the depth of your commitment." Then his eyes wandered appreciatively down her lithe form and back up to find her blushing.

She slapped him on the shoulder but kept smiling, "oh shut up." Then she rolled off him quickly to gather her things. "Now let's get to the command center and find a way to help the others."

Sitting up slowly with a pained grunt Billy started grabbing his clothes as well. "And no matter who we find first I'm getting my ass kicked again, what a day."

_**Author's notes: Kind of brief on the 'big reveal' but I hope it's not too disappointing. Also I have no Smut Fu, so yes I skimmed that part. Who knows, maybe they just cuddled! Right, comments/criticisms/knock knock jokes good. One more chapter to go._

_***PS: Uploaded an edited version, no plot changes. But it needed tweaking._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Tommy just watched Scorpina storming off for a moment before turning to check on his team, it was time to assess the situation and come up with a plan. However before he could get a word in their replacement Pink Ranger spoke up.

"Would someone care to explain just what the hell is going on?"

Tommy winced at her angry tone, this little side trip hadn't been planned for. "I'm sorry Kim, none of us saw this coming. Billy must have pulled a fast one on Scorpina, now we're stuck with her and those robots. I think our best bet is to follow her to this complex, keep alert for traps and find a way home."

Kimberly Hart growled with frustration but joined the others in agreeing to the plan, what other options were there. She'd been more than ready to drop everything when she'd gotten the call about what was happening, but they'd said all she had to do was stand in for Kat for one battle while the Australian boarded Scorpina's ship and rescued Billy. Now she was in an alien wasteland with an orange sky with Scorpina and three evil robots on the loose. Plus she had to spend time with her ex, at least they'd made their peace after the Divatox thing.

Following Scorpina with the others she let herself drift to the back and tried to stay alert for any sign of trouble. "One thing I don't get though, why would Billy turn on Scorpina? I thought you said she was controlling him?"

Tanya, who was the closest, replied. "That's a good question, if the spell broke wouldn't he be good again?"

"You'd think so, but here we are. So what, she made him evil but not loyal?"

"I can't think of a better explanation, but you're right, this whole situation stinks."

"I can't help wondering something though."

"What's that?"

"How's Kat handling Billy by herself?"

Pink and Yellow visors faced each other for a moment, each concealing worried expressions.

"Let's pick up the pace guys, I don't want to be out here at night if we can help it." Nobody argued with the Red Ranger who they all knew would be tying himself in knots with worry about Kat himself. He couldn't help murmuring to himself, "if he lays even one finger on her, I'll kill him."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

"I still can't comprehend your presence in the park earlier. Why weren't you with the others during the battle? And how did you get your ninja powers back?"

Kat was perched on the edge of the improvised command centers couch watching Billy working with the computer systems, not quite sure yet what he was doing. As soon as they'd arrived she'd pointed him at their equipment then gone to clean herself up, though she knew it would take more than a shower to wash away what had happened in the park. But she pushed that thought down to the depths of her mind and answered Billy's question.

"Tommy figured out I was bugged and managed to pick up the signal. Kim took my place on the Zeo team and I went to Ninjor's temple, it really didn't take much to convince him to give me a coin, odd guy. Anyway I was going to use the signal to find your ship during the fighting and come get you. But you were in the park instead and the rest is history."

"For once I'm pleased to learn I underestimated someone. My mental faculties are no longer clouded by irrational rage with my former teammates allowing me to focus on making reparations."

"I'm sorry Billy but I'm still exhausted, can you try that again?"

He grinned sheepishly, a little. "I'm not angry at the Rangers anymore so I can do what it takes to fix things."

Kat almost gave into the urge to ruffle his hair, but couldn't go through with it. A bright smile crossed her face to see him almost happy. "Speaking of which, what are you doing?"

"I've been running simulations to determine the feasibility of an interplanetary transport. While the Zeo Crystal is quite powerful, without a fully functioning command center it won't be possible."

"There has to be something we can do Billy!"

"As it happens I do have a contingency plan. It will take a little longer, but it will work."

"Don't even think about leaving me in suspense."

"There is a star ship in orbit. I'll simply take it to Questiss and bring the Rangers back."

Kat chewed her lip slightly, "how long will that take?" Her concern for her friends safety was unspoken but obvious.

"If I'm careful I can increase power flow to the hyper engines and make the trip in under twelve hours. Knowing the Rangers resourcefulness, they can easily hold out until then."

This time she ignored the nagging voice and just hugged him in relief, "oh thank goodness!"

Billy was surprised but pleased with the sudden show of affection and eagerly returned the embrace, relaxing slightly against her for a moment before tilting his head slightly and kissing her.

Kat returned the kiss at first without even thinking about it. Then her eyes opened and she pulled back suddenly, "I'm sorry Billy."

Shaking his head slightly he turned back to the computer, "no I'm sorry Kat. Can we just, not talk about this right now?"

Sensing his need to maintain the precious control he'd regained Kat decided to let it go. "Of course, for now. But once everyone's safe, well." She left the rest unsaid and Billy didn't question it, they'd deal with things when the crisis was over.

"It would be unfortunate to alarm anyone by the team's absence. Could you make the usual calls to explain the Ranger's absence for a few days? I'll set your base systems to standby while we're gone."

Getting up Kat already had the usual list of excuses and who she needed to contact running through her head, "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you."

Kat paused in the doorway to look back at her old friend and smiled at him, "what are friends for? I'll be right back."

He nodded and she left without another word.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Eight minutes later she hung up the phone. That call covering for Kim had been tricky, but at least it had been the last one. Now she just needed to get back to Billy and they could be on their way to find the others and bring them back home. Then she'd just have to figure out what had happened in the park with Billy and life would be good again.

Looking back she knew she'd been literally at her wits end. She was exhausted and absolutely frantic with fear and worry, not just for the Rangers who'd vanished but her pent up concern and guilt over what had happened to Billy himself. Plus she couldn't deny she'd been surprised at how much she missed the team genius, it was beyond confusing. Maybe the most telling thing though was that if she was honest with herself she didn't regret what had happened, however guilty she was feeling about betraying Tommy.

Reaching the command chamber slash lounge she announced, "I'm back," and entered briskly. Only to stop dead when she saw the room was empty. Before she could decide whether to worry or just go look for her missing friend she realized there was a message for her on the screen.

_Dear Katherine_

_I can only imagine how angry you will be when you find I have gone on without you. While I have the utmost faith in your abilities I feel this is something I need to do on my own for various reasons. I hope you will accept my assurances that I will see to it the Rangers return home safely, regardless of what may transpire._

_Obviously my actions and the results of our encounter in the park make it clear I have deeper feelings for you than either of us realized previously. If things had only transpired differently, well, I suppose we'll never know. Please don't feel bad Katherine, this would never work out as you are still in love with Tommy and I am almost certainly insane, not the most fertile ground for a stable relationship. _

_I can never properly repay you for helping me see how foolish my anger with the Rangers was, now I see what is I have to do. No hard feelings and thanks for the memories._

_Love,_

_Billy_

_PS – I scrambled the codes on your teleporter so you can't come after me, sorry._

Kat stared at the screen for a minute then hastily double checked the equipment in case he'd missed something. But the transporter was completely locked out, the only way she could access it would be to completely reboot the system and he'd be long gone by then. Wandering back to the lounge she sat on the couch and stared at the note he'd left her, not sure whether to cry or scream, despairing over the tone of finality in his letter. Finally she just whispered to the room, "when I catch him I'm going to kill him. Dammit!"

_-+-+-+-+-+_

As the group crested yet another dune they caught sight of Scorpina. Despite his reservations Tommy called out to her, "hold up Scorpina! We need to talk."

Stopping with a scowl she turned back to face her brightly colored pursuers. "What? You want to just fight it out now and get it over with?"

"Don't tempt me. We need to work together until we find a way home, plus I don't trust you enough to leave you alone."

"That's disturbingly honest, you must really be a in a snit. What's the matter, did your patsy turn on you to?"

Kim stepped up, "we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for you so how about a little less attitude and little more shutting the hell up?"

"Wait a minute, I know that voice. Well if it isn't Angel Grove's favorite kidnap victim, how are you Kimmy dear?"

Tommy barely nabbed Kim in time to keep her from pulling her blaster, "that's enough from both of you! Kim's right, this isn't helping. We need to stick together in case those robots attack."

"And to keep an eye on me?"

"And to keep an eye on you."

"I always knew you couldn't take your eyes off me, what would Kat say! Hah!" In much higher spirits Scorpina turned from the Rangers and continued towards the complex, still pondering the many ways she could make Billy Cranston suffer for turning on her.

After a moment Tommy let a still struggling Kim go, "sorry Kim. You know she was just goading you."

Kim turned to watched Scorpina, seriously considering shooting her. "Yeah I know, that doesn't mean it was a bad idea to kick her gold plated butt. She's gonna turn on us the second she thinks she has the advantage, you know that Tommy."

"I know she will, but what choice do we have Kim? She knows this place and is our best shot to get ourselves out of here. And I have to get back to, well Earth."

Sighing as Tommy's helmet tilted away Kim could easily picture the anguished look on his face. He wanted to get back to Kat and was probably killing himself with worry, same as he used to worry about her. Not something she really needed to be focusing on right now. "Okay, I'll be good as long as she keeps off my back. Let's just do this and get back, I'm sure by now Kat has things in hand and is worrying herself sick over us. Let's go." Diplomatically she waited for Tommy to lead them after Scorpina again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Reclining comfortably in the chair he'd had the drones install in the engine room Billy Cranston pondered his next move. With no one but the mindless drones for company and no real possibility of being disturbed he found the ship wonderfully calm and relaxing for a change.

'_Too bad I couldn't give Katherine a tour_,' ran through his head. Quickly he quashed that line of thinking and the turbulent feelings it brought with it. He might not hate the Rangers anymore but thinking about them or being around them, especially Katherine, sent him back to that dark chaotic place where he schemed about ruining lives for kicks. Not something he wanted to do anymore.

No, now he was free of his misplaced hatred for the Rangers and could focus on more important things. Like revenge against Scorpina for instance, that was going straight to the top of his list. "Banishment, hah. That won't do at all, no. I do believe total destruction is the only real options. Also I need to get the Rangers home as promised, then Katherine will be happy and they'll be out of my way."

He tapped his chin thoughtfully for a moment then turned to a drone monitoring the engine's core temperature, which was holding steady very close to the edge of overheating. "But how do I get rid of the Rangers and defeat Scorpina? I have no powers, that's a serious disadvantage. I am far more intelligent though and have several hours to modify some of the equipment we have aboard. Naturally I have to do this in person, if you want anything done properly you must do it yourself. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

Getting up he headed for the doors, not stopping as he spoke on the way out, "I seem to be talking to myself, that can't be good."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back on Questiss three bronze robots were waiting eagerly on a rocky overhang for the Rangers and Scorpina to show up. Concealed beneath Spectrum's stealth field they had little fear of detection, which was handy for them as the planets several moons provided quite a bit of reflected light even during the night on the deserted planet.

Per instructions they'd left the targets to trudge through the desert and wear themselves down attempting to reach the old complex the creator had told them they'd go for. Which they had, so far everything was going well. Nearer the complex the terrain started getting rockier and there was a deep gorge that had to be crossed and the trio were guarding the only worthwhile bridge for dozens of miles. Sooner or later Scorpina and the Rangers would risk it, Volt would shatter the bridge with his Electro-beam and that would be that.

Being robots Volt, Spectrum and Gizmo had crossed the bridge hours ago and found this observation post and finally the targets had reached the bridge. They just weren't crossing it yet.

Volt was the first to start losing his patience. "What's the hold up, punks don't know how to cross a bridge?"

Spectrum shook a fist at the recalcitrant Rangers, "why don't you give 'em a blast now, get 'em moving!"

Gizmo smacked them both upside the head, "orders are orders. They cross, we blast them. If they still make it across we attack. I disable their guns, Volt blasts them out of those Ranger suits then Spectrum paralyzes them and into the gorge they go."

Volt grunted, "I know, I know. I still wish they'd get a move on." Just as he finished wishing it Tommy and Scorpina started across, obviously they'd decided to cross in pairs. "Only two? Oh well, we at least nail the two strongest of them. This should be fun."

If he had a mouth Volt would have grinned as his cannons charged up to knock the bridge out from under Tommy and Scorpina but Gizmo suddenly grabbed and spun him away, Volt's blast firing off into the mountains. "What do you think you're doing?"

Spectrum moaned, "oh come on! We could a nailed 'em!"

Gizmo just shrugged to the best of his ability. "It can't be helped. New orders just came in from the boss. He's gonna be here soon, says he has something special in mind. We have to meet him at the facility marked on the map."

Volt checked the Rangers again, all across and heading towards this spot to find what had fired that energy blast. "Well we'd better move it then."

Trailing after the others Spectrum moaned again, "could a nailed 'em."

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Rocky wouldn't say it out loud but he was getting nervous. This whole situation was messed up as far as he was concerned. That bridge had been such an obvious ambush point everyone had expected an attack, but when it came the shot had gone in a different direction. They'd tried finding whoever fired but they'd been long gone and there hadn't been another sign of them since.

Of course the others had noticed how strange all this was to, Kim in particular wanted to get to the bottom of things and kept pointing out how little sense all this made. Not that anybody else could explain it so it was just putting them all on edge worrying what was going to happen next.

Now they could finally see their destination, it looked like some kinda of giant building carved right out of the mountain. If it wasn't half ruined it would be pretty impressive. Rocky shook his head as they got closer to the place, '_I feel like I'm a Star Wars movie. If I get dropped in a Rancor pit I quit_.'

Tommy held up a hand and they all stopped. Rocky couldn't help it, he pulled his blaster just so he'd be ready. It wasn't surprising when most of the team followed suit.

Surveying the area quickly Tommy worked out the plan. "Okay it's a straight shot from here to the complex. Rocky and Adam watch the flanks, Tanya you cover the rear and Kim keeps an eye on Scorpina. I'll take point. Any questions?" Only Scorpina raised a hand, "any real questions?" Her hand went down with a cheeky grin.

"Great, let's do this."

Rocky took the right side and watched the rocks for the smallest sign of trouble as they marched on. He wasn't sure how much good it would do against invisible opponents but he was determined to be prepared when something happened. They reached what must have been a courtyard originally out front of the building when the attack came. Out of nowhere, about thirty feet from where Rocky was standing, lightning just ripped into them.

It wasn't a focused beam and smashed into the entire Ranger team, knocking them off their feet. Somehow though it missed Scorpina completely. As he lay twitching on the ground Rocky watched her bolting for the door on her, laughing at the Rangers plight. But there were more immediate concerns and Rocky tried snapping a shot off towards the spot where the attack had come from to find his gun was either out of power or just not working. "Oh come on!"

First to his feet was Tommy of course, "get it together people. We can take these guys."

A chorus of, "rights!" And one, "yeah, yeah," later the team were up and had formed their power weapons to face off against the three now visible war-bots. One had two huge cannons on his shoulders, another had shoulders that looked like disco balls and the last one was sporting radio antenna it looked like.

"Adam with me, the rest of you take down radio man there. Go!" Not waiting to see if they agreed Tommy charged directly at Volt, Adam right behind him.

Volt didn't bother waiting for his weapons to reach full charge, he just cut loose on the two Rangers charging him which sent them flying back. However he had the only ranged weapon that could hurt powered up Rangers which let Rocky, Tanya and Kim reach Gizmo and hit him simultaneously with the Zeo axes, clubs and disc. All three back flipped away from the sparking mechanical menace.

Gizmo felt his power plant racing towards overload and muttered, "phooey." Then he exploded.

Volt and Mirage stared in shock at the wreckage then turned on the Rangers. "Eat hot electrons Rangers!" Then opened up with the electro-beam and the paralyzer, which would at least cause some numbness. When the Rangers scrambled for cover both machine men turned and raced towards the entrance, "this ain't over Rangers!"

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Scorpina cursed silently to herself as she stalked through the old complex on Questiss Five she'd used as her base for three years. All of her senses were on high alert as she eased from shadow to shadow in the dark corridors, slipping quickly through the few pools of light provided by the intermittent lighting. It infuriated her to think how badly the plan was going but at least now she could battle her foes in a place she was familiar with, maybe even one at a time if they'd split up to come after her.

Her sword was held at the ready for the first sign of trouble or chance at a back stab as she rounded a corner swiftly, once more mentally kicking herself for not properly renovating the old place when she had the chance. Just one more thing she'd take out on Cranston once she got her claws on him, if she let him live that long.

Heart skipping a beat she spun in place when she heard something and there was a bright flash behind her, only to see some exposed wiring sparking away. Letting out the breath she'd been holding she turned back to her hunting, irritated with her own jumpiness. Sure she was facing five Ranger's and those traitorous War-Bots but she knew this place still had power, time to stop jumping at her own shadow.

Stopping for a second to get her bearings she took a left at the next junction and moved stealthily down the passage, climbing over a few small piles of rubble until she reached some stairs. It was impossible to avoid making noise on the rickety old things so she dashed down two levels as quickly as possible and headed for one of the chambers she'd utilized during her reign here.

Entering the chamber she was satisfied to see it still exactly as she'd left it. An extremely large room surrounded by cabinets and shelves covered in odd devices. Tables and workbenches ran the length of the room, likewise covered with technology, broken up by a few significantly more impressive devices. For instance the large electric chair looking machine she used to lock Billy in which cut off all his sense, he'd made the funniest faces when she did that.

Several smaller chambers branched off of the room, presumably old storerooms as they didn't lead anywhere. All the doors here were heavy and secure and the air circulation to the section was still filtered. According to Cranston it was some sort of secure lab facility, she'd just known it was the perfect place to keep him locked up and do her work.

Tempting as it was to go to his old cell and remember the good times she instead started planning how to rearrange the room to ambush whoever showed up first looking for her. Hell, maybe some of the old junk in here could even be used as a weapon, she'd used a few of the devices in here to make Cranston's life a living hell until he started to see the light. Looking at the bizarre high tech colander in her hands she hissed and threw it against the wall, still revolted that the earth genius had betrayed her before she got the chance to turn on him.

So angry she didn't even notice the machine didn't make a sound crashing against the way, since somebody caught it. "Did it look at you funny or are you just in that kind of mood?"

Jaw dropping in shock Scorpina turned to the door to stare at the one who'd spoken. Standing in the doorway, wearing some kind of light body armor and welding goggle, was the irksome traitor himself. "Cranston, well well well, missed the old place eh?"

Putting whatever it was up on a shelf he took a couple of steps into the room, careful to keep an eye on her. "Yes, nostalgia, that's why I'm here alright." The large blaster in his left hand implied that was less than true.

Snarling, "oh whatever, just die already!" Scorpina channeled every ounce of her power through the curved blade in her right hand and fired a powerful arc of energy. It was too quick and too close to dodge so Billy crossed his arms in front of himself and took the blast, getting knocked off his feet and sent hurtling into the wall. He crashed into the storage shelves, knocking them and a few unknown gadgets to the floor then dropped on top of them.

Hurtling over the table in between them Scorpina brought her sword down in an overhead swing to finish him off but she only connected with the pile of junk and shelves. Billy had rolled to his side and now regained his feet, immediately doing several back flips to create some distance. Stopping about fifteen feet away he crouched in a defensive stance, "you'll have to do better than that."

Alarmed that he survived her first assault at all she assessed her opponent quickly. His armor was visibly scorched from where she'd hit him, seriously so and his hair was no standing on end from the shock. So he had to be injured and looked kind of ridiculous but didn't seem fazed by any of it. Oh well another good hit should roast him. "Your wish is my command Cranston!" Again she cut loose with a lightning like blast, only this time he knew it was coming and had the chance to roll under it.

Scorpina cursed angrily as her lightning blast destroyed an electron microscope, too aggravated to notice Billy pop back up from behind a table and blast her. Caught by surprise she took the blast to her chest armor and got knocked back several paces. "That actually hurt you pest." Before he could gloat she hurled her sword at him, following it with a flying tackle.

Billy easily ducked the flying sword but didn't anticipate Scorpina hurling herself at him right behind it and was tackled to the ground. The air was knocked out of him but he still tried lifting the gun for another shot but she batted it away with a casual backhand. Turning from watching his gun sail away he looked to his Nemesis astride his chest looking eminently pleased with herself, smirking like the cat who ate the canary. Scratch that, like the cat who was about to eat the canary.

"You know it didn't have to end this way Cranston. If you'd just been a good boy we both could have gotten what we wanted."

"I had no desire to be rewarded for helping you with a hasty and probably painful execution. Thanks anyway."

She trailed an armored claw down his cheek, not bothering to be gentle. "And yet here we are. Perhaps you shouldn't have told your three stooges to distract the Rangers so you could face me alone."

"You deduced that? I am genuinely impressed you had it in you."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No, no it is not."

"You get that I'm going to kill you now don't you?"

"Then you haven't noticed I'm wearing an insulated suited under conductive external armor?"

"What?"

Instead of replying Billy discharged the suits entire power pack through his armor. Scorpina's only answer as the electricity surged through her was to scream then slump over listlessly to the side. Grabbing the edge of a table to help pull himself to his feet Billy pulled a dull gray crystal from the back of one armored glove, still working despite the damage thankfully, then quickly pulled another bright white crystal from his belt and slotted it in.

Checking his wrist display as he retrieved his gun he was pleased to see his power back to one hundred percent and activated the force field emitter he'd salvaged from the ship and built into his backpack. Feeling much more comfortable with a little security he turned around to finish the job and got hit by a table.

-+-+-+-+-+

Lurking through the dank upper corridors of the mysterious ruined facility Spectrum kept wishing they'd just blasted the brats back at the bridge. It was okay creeping around invisible but he had to drop the field if he wanted to attack anything which he wasn't all that excited about doing. Once they'd gotten inside he and Volt had split up so they could circle around behind the Rangers and keep them busy while the boss did his thing.

"Fine for Volty and his huge ass guns, what am I supposed to," he trailed off as he spotted the Green Ranger standing in a junction up ahead. "Ask and ye shall receive, he he he." Carefully he crept up on the unsuspecting Ranger, clenched both hands together in a double fist and smashed them down on Adam's head. That drove him down bonelessly to the grated floor, shifting him back to human form. Spectrum leaned in as his stealth dropped to shoot the helpless man with a paralyzer blast. '_Maybe I can use him as bait_,' was running through his head as Tanya dropped in his back from above and wrapped her double clubs around his throat.

He struggled vainly to tear the weapon away so he could cloak or fight back as Adam climbed to his feet and morphed again, hauling out a nasty green hatchet. "Hey, be cool. Can't we talk about this?"

Adam posed for a second like he was thinking it over then raised the weapon, "how about no."

-+-+-+-+-+

In another section of the large building Volt was being far less stealthy as he dug through piles of debris in a room with a collapsed wall and roof. If he had enough time he'd build a ramp up to the roof and wait for someone to pass by below, then whammo. He had a large boulder in his hands when he heard someone behind him, "need some help with that?"

Turning quickly he hurled the boulder towards them. Or would have if the boulder didn't explode in his hands when the two Rangers blasted it. '_Oh yeah, their guns work since Gizmo blew up. Crap._' Shaking his fists at them he threatened, "big deal Rangers, you're dead now!" Both cannons started to glow as he began quickly charging them up to full, with the hits they'd already taken that'd be sure to take the punks down.

Tommy and Rocky glanced at each other, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep, let's do it!"

The Red and Blue Ranger then each blasted one of Volt's cannons. Steam and sparks began spewing from both and a high pitch whining started. Volt's head swiveled back and forth between the two weapons. "Ah crap."

And then he exploded.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Billy was resting comfortably on the stool in his lab at home working on a new operating system for his home computer, something more compatible with the Command Center's advanced technology. He smiled dreamily as he considered all the wondrous things he could do. Glancing at his old beaten up VW Beetle his mind literally soared with the possibilities.

He was brought out of his happy mental wanderings by something splashing on his face. Glancing up at the roof to see if he could find the hole he was annoyed to see nothing. '_Odd, oh well, where was I?_' Bringing up the command line he started making notes, he'd need a careful schedule to allow him to manage his time between school, his friends, being a Ranger and continuing his experiments.

Just as he was getting into it again there was another splash then a stinging pain in his cheek, which finally roused him from his happy place and he opened his heavy eyelids to see a seriously hacked off Scorpina right in his face. "Huh?"

"Oh no Cranston, you don't get off so easy!"

"How did," he couldn't seem to gather his wits to complete the thought yet.

"You hit me with electricity. Really, that was your big master plan? I shoot electricity moron, seriously what were you thinking? It's like you wanna die, well I'm only to happy to help!"

Now it was coming back to him. He'd electrocuted her then she smashed him with a table. '_She makes a good point though, electricity is a horrible idea. I know that. Wow, those punches really hurt, she's pretty mad. But logically if I did know that attack was almost useless then part of me wanted to fail. That part is a jerk.'_

Even though he wasn't talking anymore, or even reacting to her assault Scorpina kept pummeling the man who'd wasted the last two years of her life. "All this for nothing, but I still have you Cranston! Maybe I'll hook the nerve inductor back up, relive old times before I finish you off. Would that be fun? We could really go to town, let you feel like you're on fire for a few days. You always liked that one! No wait, that was me. Oh direct neural control is wonderful isn't it? Well isn't it?"

Staring down at his vacant expression she let him drop to the floor and reached for her sword. "Screw it, time to say goodnight Billy boy!"

"Aren't you forgetting something Scorpina?"

Expression dropping with resigned acceptance Scorpina turned to face the Pink Ranger. '_Gotta control my temper, I'm so obsessed people keep creeping up on me._' "What's that Pinky?"

"My foot!" Said foot roundhouse kicking into Scorpina's face as she completed her turn. Before she could recover from that staggering blow Kim smashed her in the face with the Zeo disc, several times.

Scorpina staggered back from the assault. "Impressive Kimmy, but do you really think you can take me on all by your lonesome?"

"You'd think after all these years you'd know better than to set yourself up like that."

Turning her head in disbelief Scorpina saw the Pink Ninja Ranger standing there. Then she got kicked in the face. Again. "How?"

"Hello! I do know the Space Rangers, they're always happy to help a fellow Ranger in need. You okay Kim?"

"Fine Kat, good to see you. Shall we?" She asked her Pink friend the question politely as she hefted her Zeo disc.

Kat pointed her hand at Scorpina like it was a gun, Pink energy gathering at the tip of her index finger. "We shall."

Before Scorpina could gather her weakened defenses both Pink Rangers hit her at point blank range with their power attacks. She was unconscious before she hit the wall.

Yanking off her hood Kat ran to Billy and crouched down beside him. She crouched next time and tenderly probed his visible injuries, it looked like it was mostly bruising. "God Billy, are you okay?"

"Cells."

"What? Cells?"

"Scorpina, lock her in there. Those are cells."

Kim noticed the anxious look on Kat's face at the thought of leaving and headed for Scorpina herself, "I got it Kat. Just make sure he's okay, I didn't come all this way to leave pieces of him here."

Kat just smiled gratefully as Kim dragged Scorpina away by one ankle, "thanks Kim." Turning back to Billy she took his hands and squeezed them, "so you thought you'd just love me and leave me?"

Billy almost laughed but a cough came out instead, followed by pain everywhere. "Ow, don't make me laugh. I hurt my everything." His grin slipped as the unreality of the situation hit him, Kat was actually there. And if he remembered correctly he'd tried to go out in a blaze of glory fighting Scorpina. "I can't believe you're here."

"Of course I am. I promised to save you or die trying, you thought a little thing like being in another star system would keep me away?"

"I'm an idiot." He realized it wasn't the most stunningly creative use of his vocabulary but it certainly summed up his situation nicely. He'd been wrong about everything and his friends really were still there for him, cared for him. And he'd nearly thrown it all away by embracing the madness. All of that was summed up in his statement.

Kat graciously wiped a few stray tears from his face, understanding completely what was running through his head and just relieved to have gotten here in time. During the trip they'd almost locked her up she was pushing them so hard to 'go faster.' "Stop beating yourself up Billy, I think there's been far too much of that already."

Neither of them noticed Kim slipping out into the hallway to wait for the others and probably head Tommy off from what could be an awkward scene.

"So what do I do now Kat?"

"You wait right here with me until the Astro's bring a stretcher, then we take you home and help you get better." Kat absently brushed the hair back from his forehead as she replied.

"And, umm, us?" It took a monumental effort of will to force the question past his lips, expressing a hope for the future was practically an alien concept to him. But he was ready to learn.

Leaning in Kat placed a very careful kiss on his forehead, one of the few spots that had avoided Scorpina's beating. "You might be an idiot, but I guess you're my idiot."

Ignoring the pain now Billy slipped a hand into Kat's hair and pulled her in for a real kiss. Out in the hall a shocked and soon to be devastated Tommy Oliver stood by until he could take no more and turned, Kim leading his away from the painful scene. But she cast one wistful glance over her shoulder, "welcome home brainiac."

_**Well there it is, the ending as promised. Thanks to everyone for reading and hope you enjoyed it. As always comments or criticisms are welcome and see ya all on the flip-side!_


End file.
